Change of Heart
by Malboro-Pearls
Summary: When Edward begins to feel differently about his best friend his views of the world also begin to change. Will he remain the same boy he always was or has he crossed a line he can never cross back? How will his friends be able to accept his changes?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just like messing with the characters.**_

Have you ever wondered how it is that someone can change your world utterly and completely? Someone that you didn't think that could ever make such a change in your life.

Looking in the mirror, it seemed that nothing had changed. My appearance was the same. I had the same pale skin, green eyes, hair the colour of a penny. Nothing had outwardly changed.

But at the same time _everything _had changed.

Not that anyone knew it.

Not that even the one that had changed me knew anything about it.

There was nothing that anyone could do about it. The only one that could change anything or do something about what was happening to me was . . . well, me.

I let out a breath, knowing that I had to sort through everything that was going through my head. I pulled on a t-shirt, grabbed my bag and jacket and made my way out of the house, shouting to my mom that I'd be home later than usual. She shouted something back, not that I heard her. If it was that important, she would call me. She always did.

I closed my eyes as I turned off the ignition to my car in the school parking lot. I had to do this.

I jumped as someone knocked on my window. I looked up to see Jasper, my best friend standing there, a confused grin on his face. "You alright, there, Ed?" He laughed as I climbed out of the car. "You off in your own world again?"

"Kind of, yeah." I shrugged and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Come on." He nodded towards the school and started walking towards the building. I hated that I had to spend all day within these crappy mildew green walls. It was going to be a long day.

"So, you got plans for the weekend?" I asked as we made our way towards his locker. Thankfully, it was Friday and we had two entire days away from this place. Unfortunately though, the weekend always seemed to fly by while the week dragged. I hated that.

"Yeah, I'm going out with Peter tonight." He grinned and I felt myself frowning as he opened his locker, shoving his unwanted books in there and grabbing the ones he needed for his first classes.

"You're going out with him again?" I couldn't hide the scowl in my tone and he raised an eyebrow at me, confused.

"You don't like him?" He asked, closing his locker, falling into step as we walked down the corridor. "Edward? You don't like him?"

"Look," I sighed, putting my combination for my locker in and opening it. "Whatever I say, you're gonna get pissed at me so I'm not gonna say anything."

"That's not true." He leaned on the locker next to mine, scoffing at my raised eyebrow. "Look, you're my best friend. Of course I'm going to listen to what you've got to say. If you don't like him, then I won't go out with him again." I had no idea how to take that because there's always something about the way it comes out. I'm going to get in trouble either way. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you weren't being entirely truthful with me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not wanting to sound defensive but intrigued nonetheless. In truth there was something I wasn't telling him and I wasn't exactly going to enlighten him in a corridor full of students.

"Are you sure you're not weird about being around me?" He asked, his voice nothing more than a sad sigh.

"Jazz, what are you talking about?" I knew what he was talking about. He thought I wasn't as accepting as I said I was.

The first thing you should know about Jazz is that he's gay. Yeah, people make jokes and everything about the gay friend turning the straight one but neither of us listened to them. He first moved to Forks a little over a year ago and we've been best friends ever since. He was completely up front about his sexuality and it had never been a problem before. Until he started going out with the douche Peter. Anyone could see that he was only interested in Jasper to get into his pants. Well, everyone apart from Jasper, that is.

"What have I ever done or said that would make you say that?" I shot back, slamming my locker closed. He shrugged as we made our way into class. "Seriously?"

"I don't know." He bit his lip as he sat down. "It's just the last couple of weeks, you've been kind of distant and well . . . weird. I just kind of thought that maybe, you really weren't as okay as you said you were."

"It's not . . . Jasper, you know for a fact that you could be straight, gay, bi, whatever and I wouldn't care. It's not that that bothers me. It's Peter." I said honestly and he furrowed his eyebrows at me, obviously wondering where the hell I was coming from. "The guy's an ass."

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Edward." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't like him, that's all." I shrugged, not wanting to fight with Jasper. At least not here. "But you like him, so what I think doesn't matter."

"That's where you're wrong." He said softly, looking up at me, a sad look in his eyes. "What you think does matter. It matters a hell of a lot. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you over someone else."

"You're not." I assured him but he didn't look convinced. "I don't like Peter, okay? I'm being honest here. I don't like him but . . . you do. If he means that much to you I'm sure I can be civil."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I nodded and he smiled at me again. I inhaled a breath, glad to have that conversation over and done with as the teacher started the class. I wondered if Jasper would come to his senses and realise that Peter was after only one thing? Would Jasper come to me if he did?

Was it wrong of me to hope that he did?

Finally, the last bell of the day rang and I joined the masses – well, three hundred or so – trying to get out of the front doors to the school.

"You going to Bella's tonight?" Jasper asked as we walked across the parking lot.

"Yeah, her dad's on the night shift, so might as well make the most of it." I grinned and he waved me off, laughing. He didn't realise that I was going to 'make the most of it' by doing what I should have done months ago when my feelings started to change.

"See ya." He called and I waved him off, climbing into my car. I let out a breath before I started the car, making my way to Bella's. Getting to Bella's didn't take as long as I would have hoped. She was going to hate me for what I was going to do. But I couldn't help it. I didn't feel about her now how I had when I'd started going out with her.

I climbed out of the car and made my way up the steps. She opened the door moments after I knocked, a smile on her face.

"Hey," she said softly, giving me a soft kiss. "Is everything okay?"

I shook my head, letting out a breath. "No," she frowned slightly, biting her lip. It didn't have the effect it used to. I used to find it endearing and it used to get me harder than anyone could have thought but right now, it wasn't doing anything for me. It only made me think of someone else and that wasn't good. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." She led the way into the living room, her shoulders slumped slightly. "I kind of need to talk to you about something too." She said softly and I wondered what was on her mind.

"Well . . . after you." I gestured as we both sat down. It seemed that we both knew this was going to be a decisive conversation because we were sat on opposite ends of the sofa.

"Okay . . . um, Edward . . ." She seemed slightly stressed as she scratched her finger up and down her thumb. She'd done that so many times in the past where I thought she was going to draw blood. This time was no exception. "I have no idea how to say this so I'm going to just come out and say it." I nodded, indicating for her to go on. "I've met someone."

It took a second for her words to sink in and I let out a chuckle. "You're breaking up with me?" She bit her lip again and nodded, her eyes wide with worry. I laughed again and she looked slightly confused at my reaction. "Oh that makes this so much easier."

"What do you mean?" She looked confused for a moment before her eyebrows shot up. "You came here to break up with me, didn't you?"

"A little bit." I nodded, biting my own lip in anticipation of her reaction.

"Well, I was worrying all day for nothing, then." She laughed and it struck me as odd about how easy this was. I mean, I'd had girlfriends before Bella and they'd always gotten defensive or even abusive when I'd broken up with them. They hadn't ever reacted the way Bella was right now. But then again, she was planning on breaking up with me as well.

"So . . . who is he?" I asked, leaning back into the back of the sofa as she sighed, pulling her legs up underneath her.

"Jacob Black." She sounded slightly unsure of how I would react as I thought for a moment.

"That huge kid that sometimes comes around when your dad goes fishing?" She nodded, her expression not changing. "When did that happen?"

"I don't know." She smiled, probably glad that I wasn't pissed. "He's just been around more since my dad's been going away more and I don't know . . . there's just something there. Nothing's happened though. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Thank you." I said honestly and she smiled at me. "Thank you for being honest. Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah." She sighed softly, her eyes glazing over slightly. "He does." Her smile dropped a little when she realised who she was talking to. "Not that you didn't make me happy because you did. You really did and-"

"I get it." I held up a hand chuckling lightly and she relaxed. "I guess that's all that matters, don't you think?" She smiled, nodding.

"What about you?" She asked and I sucked in a breath, knowing that she wouldn't let this go. Could I tell Bella how I felt and who I felt it about? Would she hate me forever if I did? "I'm guessing you've fallen for someone else as well?" I nodded a little and she grinned, clearly happy that I wouldn't be alone after our split. Or so she thought. "Well . . . who is she? Anyone I know."

"Yeah," I nodded, leaning forward, resting my elbows on my knees. "Yeah, you do know them."

"Who is it?" She asked, shifting closer to me. "Who is she?" I closed my eyes and she stiffened slightly. "It's not Lauren, is it?"

"What?" I looked over at her, completely taken aback at the idea of her thinking I'd break up with her over that tramp. "No fucking way."

"Okay, thank god." She pressed a hand to her chest, letting out a breath. "So . . . who? She can't be that bad. Unless it's Jessica." I snorted and she giggled. "Okay, apparently not." She sat there for a moment, thinking and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was going through her head.

"What are you thinking?" I asked and she jumped, startled by my question.

"Is it Victoria?" I had to ask, didn't I?

"What? No."

"Gianna?"

"No."

"Maria?"

"Not a chance."

"Angela?"

"More likely than the others, but no."

"Jane?"

"That skank? Really?"

"I'll take that as a no. Um . . . Rosalie?"

"I'd like to keep my balls, thank you. No."

"You're right, you going after your brother's girl could cause tension in the house. Siobhan?"

"No."

"Irina?"

"Ha-ha. No."

"Kate?"

"She's my cousin."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

I rolled my eyes, wondering why Bella was going through the female population of Forks High. This was bordering on painful.

"Please, give me some clue." She whined and I shook my head, laughing. "I've gone through pretty much most of the females at school." She was right about that one. "Unless it's a guy." Her laugh faltered as I stiffened slightly. She must have noticed. Shit. "Shit." My thoughts exactly. "It's a guy, isn't it?" She sat there for a moment, thinking. "It's Jasper, isn't it?"

My hands and my jaw dropped as I stared at her. "How the fuck can you go through all the girls in school and not get one right but then you say Jasper and . . ."

"So it _is_ Jasper?" I let out a sigh, nodding. I didn't look at her, not wanting to know how she felt about me liking my best friend. To my surprise, she let out a squeal before her arms wrapped around me in a hug. "You guys'll look so cute together."

"Two problems here." She looked at me, confused. "One: he doesn't know, and no one else can know either." She nodded, doing that whole imitation zip lips and throw away the key thing. "Two: he's already going out with someone."

"Oh, screw the other guy." She waved my concern off as though it was nothing.

"Rather not, he's an asshole." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Seriously," she sighed, resting her head on her hand as she watched me. "I don't think Jasper would turn you down." She bit her lip again and I wondered what she was thinking. "I think he likes you anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're going to call me crazy or whatever, but there's just something in the way he looks at you. It's more than best friends going on there." I couldn't tell whether she was being honest or just telling me this to make me feel better.

"You really think so?" She nodded, grinning at me. I looked at the time, sighing slightly when I saw that it was already getting quite late. Apparently my admission to Bella had taken longer than I thought. "I'd better get going." She nodded, standing up with me. "This has been the weirdest break up ever."

"I know." She laughed. It was for the better that we weren't together anymore. She seemed happy with Jake and also seemed happy enough to conspire to organise my love life. What there was of it. "Can I have a hug?" She asked, holding her arms out. I wrapped my arms around her, sighing softly. "You'll be fine." She whispered, letting me go.

Leaving Bella's house, I didn't really want to go home. I didn't want to have to deal with my little sisters' ramblings about whatever boy she was in love with this week. I made my way down to the beach at La Push. It was generally where I went to sort through everything in my head. Something about the waves made everything seem small and insignificant in comparison.

Walking out along the sand, I frowned as I saw a familiar figure walking towards me. What was he doing here?

"Jazz?" I called and he turned around, probably having barely heard me over the sound of the waves and the wind. "What are you doing here? It not go well with Peter?"

"No," he sighed, looking down at the sand. Was it bad that my insides were doing a little happy dance? "Apparently, you were right."

"About what?" Oh, shit.

"He wasn't really interested in _me_. Just what was in my pants." He sighed, sounding upset. He shook his head, looking out over the waves. "Fuck him. I don't need assholes like that in my life, right?"

"Of course you don't." I followed his gaze, letting out a breath. "For the record, I didn't want to be right about him."

"I know you didn't." He nodded, giving me a small smile. "I should have listened to you." I shrugged, not knowing what to say. "What are you doing here? I thought Charlie was on the night shift. Why are you here instead of with Bella?"

"Bella and I . . . sort of . . . broke up." I didn't look at him, not wanting to see the pity in his eyes.

"Shit, man. I'm sorry." He really did sound sorry. I knew he liked Bella. I was glad that the two of them got along as well as they did. It could have made things difficult if my best friend and girlfriend didn't get along. "Who . . ."

"Mutual decision." I looked up to see him nodding. "She's met someone else and . . ."

"Who?"

"Jacob Black." He shook his head, indicating that he didn't know who I was talking about. "Someone from the Res. His dad is friends with her dad and they've gotten pretty close recently." His face turned into a scowl and I laughed. "Bella assured me that nothing happened. Well, yet, anyway. Now that we're not together anymore, she can do what she wants."

"So can you." He was trying to comfort me here and I nodded. "So . . . anyone caught your eye?" I took a deep breath. He'd just asked the question I'd simultaneously hoped he would and he wouldn't ask me. I nodded slowly, closing my eyes. "Who?"

_It's now or never_. I thought as I stepped forward, gathering all of my courage and resolve as I leaned up, pressing my lips to his softly. He froze for a second, clearly shocked at my actions before he relaxed. It wasn't a sensual or lingering kiss but more a declaration of sorts. I felt vulnerable in a way I never thought I would with Jasper. Everything was riding on his reaction. This could either ruin our friendship or turn into something more. I knew what I wanted but I wasn't sure where Jasper stood on the whole thing.

I pulled away after a moment, letting out a breath before opening my eyes, waiting for his reaction as I whispered.

"You."

. . . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Just like messing with the characters.**_

Two days.

It had been two days since I kissed Jasper on the beach and I hadn't heard a word from him. Nothing at all. I knew that I probably should have talked to him about it before kissing him but I also knew that the courage I'd felt in that moment was fleeting and wouldn't last. I had to get it out there while I had the guts to or else I'd never be able to tell, let alone _show_ Jasper how I felt.

And today also happened to be the first Monday in well _ever_ that I wanted to get to school. I'd tried calling him all weekend, to at least see if he was okay and try and talk about Friday night but he wasn't answering his cell. Maybe he had something come up and couldn't answer because normally, he'd always answer the phone. At least that's what I'd thought. After the umpteenth phone call, I'd come to count the rings before it flicked to voicemail. Eleven rings. That was how long it took before the voicemail kicked in. But when it only rang three times before the voicemail sound I knew he was ignoring me.

And it hurt like hell.

I tried not to dwell on it. I really did. But all I could think about was his confused face staring back at me before he turned and walked down the beach without a word. I don't know what I was expecting. I hadn't been expecting expressions of love or a full blown make-out session or anything like that but . . . some acknowledgement at least.

I made my way into school, seeing that Jasper's truck was already in the parking lot. Walking down the corridor, I saw him at his locker and I knew I had to talk to him before the bell to start classes went. He looked up as I approached him, a blank expression on his face before he turned and walked away.

I stopped, not having a single clue what to do. He had never walked away from me like that before.

He didn't feel anything for me. I was nothing more than his friend and now I'd ruined that. My best friend was ignoring me and I didn't have a clue what to do about it.

He'd never given me the cold shoulder before and I wasn't sure what I could do to stop it.

He'd steadfastly ignored me all through the classes we had together. Even in the ones where we were sat next to each other. He wouldn't look at me or even acknowledge that I was there. And it hurt more than I could even want to admit. In English, I'd finally had enough. We'd been paired up and even though he was required to talk to me for the assignment today, he continued to ignore my presence. Had my kissing him on the beach on Friday really disgusted him that much that he thought he couldn't even talk to me anymore? All he had to do was say he wasn't interested in me like that and it would be okay. Well, not okay, but I would deal.

Not being able to handle his distance anymore, I slammed my book closed and stormed out of the class, completely ignoring the teacher shouting at me to sit down. I didn't care that there was another half an hour of class left. I couldn't sit there anymore, not knowing where I stood with Jasper. It was like being in limbo, floating in a cloud of uncertainty.

I sat down on one of the picnic tables in the quad and rested my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do. I grumbled internally, hearing girls giggling and I hoped against hope that it wasn't the preppy plastics trying it on again. I heard one of them mumble something and then a chorus of 'byes' floated around me and I knew one of them was coming over to me.

"Hey," I looked up to see Bella standing on the other side of the table. "Is this a party for one or can I join?" I waved for her to sit down if she wanted and I think she could tell by my body language that I wasn't really in the best of moods. "What's the matter?"

"I just . . ." I sighed, looking down at my hands. "I don't know."

"You told Jasper." She said softly, linking her fingers with mine. She knew me so well, it was scary sometimes. I let out a breath and closed my eyes.

"Kind of."

"What do you mean, kind of?" She sounded confused, obviously wondering how I could 'kind of' tell someone I liked them.

"Well, after I left your house, I went down to First Beach," she smiled, knowing I loved the beach and the calmness it seemed to exude. "And Jasper was there. I was kind of confused because he had a date with that guy Peter, last night," she nodded, remembering I had told her about him and of my dislike for the guy. "Well, it seemed that Jasper realised what Peter's game plan was and had ended the date. He asked why I was down there and I told him that we'd broken up. He asked me if there was someone else I liked and I told him that yeah there was. He asked me who and I knew I wouldn't have the guts to actually _tell_ him it was him so . . . I kissed him."

"Really?" She grinned and I swear, had I not had hold of one of her hands and there hadn't been a group of students walking past at that moment, she would have been squealing like my sister did on occasion. "Oh my God, what did he say?"

"He didn't." I admitted and she looked confused. "He just gave me this look . . . I don't even know what it was . . . and walked off. He's been ignoring me for the last two days."

"What?" She didn't seem to believe what I was saying, so I nodded. "He's been ignoring you?"

"Today he's just acted as though I'm not there and it . . ." I shook my head, fucked off to say that it hurt he was doing that. It hurt so much there were tears stinging the backs of my eyes. Girl, much? "It hurts. I don't know what I was expecting. Him to be shocked, yeah, maybe even a little upset that I hadn't told him sooner but I didn't expect for him to treat me like I didn't exist."

"I'm sure it'll be okay." She sounded so convinced that I almost believed her. _Almost._

"I hope so." It wasn't going to be the worst thing in the world if Jasper didn't like me the way I was feeling about him over the last few months but it would kill me if I lost my best friend because of a stupid decision.

At lunch I sat by myself in the cafeteria because I didn't feel like socialising with anyone else and Jasper didn't show up at all. Normally, he would always drop his tray down in front of me and then proceed to practically jump onto the chair. Even after some near broken bones and a couple of detentions he didn't get the hint. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. He just went his own way.

He had never been closed off about the fact he was gay. It was always a 'what you see is what you get' with Jasper and he didn't sugar coat anything. Which was one of the reasons his behaviour over the weekend and today was so worrying. Had I offended him that badly?

After school, I drove over to the Hale's house. I didn't care that he didn't want to see me, I had to know what was going through his head. Either that or I was going to do insane.

I pulled up outside his house to see his sister Rosalie's bright cherry red BMW and the Jeep that belonged to my brother and also her boyfriend sat outside. Jasper's truck was also parked off to the side of the house as well so I knew he was home.

I knocked on the door and Rosalie answered, a look of relief on his face. "Thank God you're here, Eddie. Maybe you can pull him out of the funk he's been in for the last three days." I doubted that considering it was me that put him there. "Anyway, we're going out. Please find out what stick he's got up his ass and pull it out. He's driving me nuts."

I didn't know what to say when Rosalie referenced Jasper's ass. It wasn't something I knew how to handle at the moment. As soon as they closed the door behind them, I made my way up the stairs, pushing Jasper's door open.

"I told you to piss off, Rose. I don't want to-" He stopped as he turned and saw me standing there. He didn't say anything as he turned back towards the papers on his desk.

"What's going on with you, Jasper?" I asked, my voice not as confident as I'd hoped it would be.

"Could ask you the same thing." He muttered and I closed my eyes, trying not to let his words get to me.

"Please, talk to me, I-"

"Talk to you?" He whirled around, glaring at me. "That's rich, coming from you! Talk to you? Well, why don't you follow your own fucking advice, Edward? Why didn't _you_ talk to _me_? Why didn't you let me in? Why didn't you tell me what the hell was going through your head?"

"Because I don't know, alright?" I shot back and he blinked at me. "I'm just . . . so confused at the moment. You know? It seems like one minute, everything's how it's always been. I've got my girlfriend, that I really like, find beautiful and really care about and I've got my best friend, who I also care about but in a completely different way. And then, it's like they start to switch places. I'm not as attracted to my girlfriend as I was and yet there are little things about my best friend that I start noticing. Like how when he finds something really funny, there are two little dimples that appear on each of his cheeks, or that his eyes sparkle when he gets into a debate about something historical, no matter what it is. Or the way he runs his hand through his hair when he's concentrating on something or how he puts up with my brothers' lame jokes." I stopped, turning away from him and running my hands through my hair, trying to control my breathing. It felt like I was going to suffer from a panic attack and that was not something I wanted to do. "Do you know why I hated Peter so much?" He didn't answer, his eyes less hard than they had been. He hadn't moved an inch since I started talking and something told me that this might all be for nothing. "Because I was jealous."

"Jealous?" He didn't believe me.

"Yes. I was fucking jealous, okay? I was jealous because he got to go out with you the way I wanted to. I wanted to be the one you went out with, even fucking . . ." I let out some half strangled scream thing that I didn't even understand before I felt practically all my energy leave me in one single gust. "I get that you obviously don't feel the same way but . . . you could have just told me that. I know you think I should have talked to you but honestly, I didn't know how to put it into words, so I just did what felt right. And apparently, it was wrong. So . . ." When he didn't say anything, I held up my hands in defeat before turning and making my way out of the room. I had to get out of there before he saw how much his lack of response had affected me.

"Edward!" I stopped, hearing his voice as I reached the downstairs hallway. He stopped in front of me, looking slightly panicked and not completely sure of himself. Not something I was used to for Jasper.

"What?" I asked, hearing the note of defeat in my voice.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and I looked up at him, confused. "I'm sorry about how I've been for the last couple of days. I guess . . . I don't know, some part of me didn't believe that it was real. I guess I didn't want to acknowledge that you might regret it, even if it was only something small."

"So you pushed me away?" I asked in disbelief, not completely understanding what the hell he was talking about. "How the hell does that make sense, Jasper?" He let out a breath, seeming to be at war with himself over something. "How does not acknowledging me for three days make more sense than talking to me about it? What were you thinking when that went through your head?"

"You want to know why I didn't pick up the phone all weekend or why I ignored you at school today?" I nodded and gave him a 'well, duh' look. "Because, if I hadn't ignored you today, then the entire student body would have known everything, purely because I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from doing this."

The next thing I knew, his lips crashed hard against mine and I stumbled back slightly out of surprise. This kiss was nothing like the kiss down on the beach. As my back hit the wall, it was harsh and passionate, needy and desperate and I found myself kissing him back with the same amount of force.

He pulled his body flush with mine as I felt his tongue gently probing at my lips, encouraging them to grant him entrance. I parted my lips slightly and he plunged his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like honey and cinnamon. He tasted amazing and apparently, my dick agreed with me as I suddenly felt extremely confined in my jeans. I let out a moan as his hand made its way up my neck and tangled in my hair, pulling gently.

"Holy shit!" We broke apart to see my brother, Emmett, standing there, gawking at us. "Um . . . I just needed to get . . . something, I thought I needed, but I don't now so I'm going to go."

With that he stumbled back out of the door and I found myself extremely confused at my brothers' behaviour. Which was saying something.

Jasper turned back to face me, his eyes wide and bright and his lips swollen from the force we'd been using. He was panting ever so slightly, in time with my own heavy breathing. He pressed his lips gently against mine in a soft, sweet kiss, a direct contrast to the raw need being displayed a moment ago.

"I think we need to talk." He whispered and I nodded. He stepped away from me and I followed him upstairs to his room. He closed the bedroom door and sat down on his bed. I sat down on the opposite side, wondering what this meant for us now. "Come here." I looked at him blankly and he rolled his eyes at me. "You're too far away. Come here." I started to move closer before he grabbed me and pulled me over to him so that I was basically in his lap. "Much better." He whispered and I could feel his breath on my face.

Before I could register what was happening, his lips were on mine again, his tongue in my mouth as his hands gripped at my t-shirt. Not that I minded. I shrugged my jacket off, getting warm and heard it drop to the floor as Jasper started to push forwards, pushing me onto my back on the bed. He hovered over me his forearms either side of my head as he continued his assault on my mouth.

I stiffened slightly when his hips came into contact with mine and I felt him against my hip. Fuck me! He was huge! I had no idea how far this thing happening right now was going to go but I knew there was no way that thing was going to fit anywhere.

"Jasper-" I let out a moan as his hips thrust forward slightly, providing the sweet friction my dick was craving even through our jeans. He pressed his lips to mine, his tongue exploring my mouth as he continued to move against me. The pressure building in the pit of my stomach was turning into a burning heat as I felt my underwear dampen with precum leaking out of me. I couldn't stop the moans as my hips started to move in a rhythm along with Jasper's.

He broke the kiss, his lips moving down my jaw and neck, moving the neck of my t-shirt out of the way to suck lightly on my shoulder. I let out a moan as he sucked and bit down on my skin, his hips increasing in tempo as he neared his release.

"Jesus! Edward!" He stilled above me moaning as he panted heavily, his face flushed as his hand moved in between us, settling right above my dick, rubbing me through my jeans. My eyes rolled back as I moaned at the pressure of his palm moving against me. Some part of me registered that I should be slightly embarrassed about the sounds coming out of me at the hands of my best friend but I was too lost in the sensations he was causing to run through my body to care. I felt his body run flush against mine as he leaned down to suck on the skin behind my ear. "Come for me, Edward."

Those words set me off and I was vaguely aware of his name tumbling from my lips as I exploded, my body tensing and flashes of light passing behind my closed lids as I experienced the most powerful release of my life.

We lay there for a few minutes, his weight comfortably cocooning me inside I body of warmth as we came down from our respective highs. He lifted himself up slightly to look down at me, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at me.

"That was . . . no words." He whispered and I shook my head as his lips pressed to mine again in a sweet, lingering kiss. He climbed off me slowly, wincing slightly as he moved. I sat up, running a hand through my hair, wondering what the hell had just happened. I jumped slightly as something landed on the bed next to me. I looked down to see an unopened pack of boxers sitting next to me. I looked up at Jasper who blushed slightly and shrugged as he turned to his dresser. After that, _now_ he's shy? I shook my head, trying to clear it, not really knowing how. "I just thought you might want to change." I nodded, my head still spinning slightly as I grabbed the underwear and made my way through to the bathroom.

After I'd cleaned myself up and replaced my now cum covered boxers with the new ones Jasper had given me, I looked into the mirror. What did this mean? Things had obviously changed between us. But was it for the better or had we just pushed our friendship that little bit too far. What did he want from me? Would he want to just go back to being friends or would he want something more with me? A relationship? Friends with benefits, maybe?

I had no idea.

I made my way back into his bedroom to find him sitting on his bed in the same place he had been before, looking at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and I froze. What was he sorry for? Did he regret what we had just done? I know I didn't but I had no idea what was going on inside his head. "I really did mean for us just to talk. I didn't plan that or anything, it just kind of . . . happened." I nodded, sitting down on the bed next to him. "Edward . . . what does all of this . . . mean?" He said softly, barely more than a whisper.

"I meant what I said earlier, Jasper." I didn't look at him, slightly scared of his reaction in the aftermath of what we'd just done. "I like you. As more than a friend."

"When . . . when did that happen?" He sounded vulnerable and scared, kind of how I was feeling right now. "I mean, when did you realise you liked . . . guys?"

"Not guys." I clarified, looking up at him to find him watching me with a confused expression. "Just guy. Just you. I don't know when exactly. I just know that a couple of months ago, I think, I just . . . started seeing you differently. I wasn't sure why or what was behind it but . . . I just know that I did." I let out a breath, closing my eyes. "Look . . . I know it's a shock, hell it was a shock to me when I figured it out but . . . you don't have to . . ."

"Have to what?"

"Feel obligated or anything. To feel the same way-" He cut me off, his lips coming into contact with mine again, taking me by surprise.

"I think it's kind of obvious I feel the same way, don't you think?" He whispered softly and I shrugged, not really knowing what he was thinking, feeling, or anything really. "Ed, I haven't been completely honest with you, either." What? "I've liked you as more than a friend for a long time. Since I first met you really. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we had. I was scared that you'd realise that having a gay friend was too much to handle if you discovered I liked you so I kept quiet. I'd do anything to keep you in my life and if that meant that I had to hide my real feelings for you, then so be it."

"Wow." How had I not noticed Jasper felt that way? He must have been a better actor than I gave him credit for. "Bella was right."

"Huh?"

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" He nodded, raising an eyebrow at me. "When I went round to Bella's house, and she was rattling off all these girls' names as to who I liked. Obviously, I said no to all of them and then she joked that it was a guy."

"Let me guess, involuntary reaction gave you away?" I nodded, flopping back onto the bed and he chuckled, shaking his head as he looked down at me.

"Well, she kind of caught on that it was a guy I liked and immediately, she got that it was you." I whispered and he looked at me shocked. "Anyway, she said that it seemed like you liked me and I guess she was right."

"Girls usually are." He nudged me, chuckling lightly. "So wait . . . Bella knew you liked me before I did?" I nodded and he shook his head. "That's weird."

"Weirdest break-up ever, I'm telling you." I sighed, sitting up and I felt his eyes on me. "What happens now?" I didn't like the uncertainty in my own voice but smiled slightly when his fingers laced themselves with mine.

"We could . . . I don't know . . . do a little of this." He squeezed my hand gently and I looked at him to see him smiling at me. "And some more of this." His lips came into contact with mine again and I let out a sigh at the gentle contact. "And maybe some more of what happened earlier." He winked at me and I laughed.

I nodded, swallowing slightly before I let out a breath. "Jasper, if we're going to do . . . could you . . . not . . . tell anyone."

"What?" He pulled away slightly as if something had bitten him. "Like a dirty little secret?"

"That's not what I meant." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I just . . . I don't know if I can deal with everyone knowing yet."

"Well, um, your brother kind of walked in on us downstairs." He shot back, standing up and moving away from him. Great. Now I'd hurt his feelings. "Not going to stay quiet for long."

"Hey, he might be a loud mouth but Emmett knows when to keep things to himself." I answered and he looked at me, clearly challenging me. "It's just . . . I don't know what I'm doing here and I want to figure it out before everyone else has a chance to try and screw it up. I know that people are supposed to be more accepting or whatever but . . . they say that until they actually see it. I know what people in this town are like."

"What? You planning on keeping it quiet until you go to college?" He snapped and I internally flinched at his tone. This was not going the way I planned it to. "That's a year away! I really like you, Edward. I have done for a long time. But I refuse to be anyone's secret. Even yours."

"I'm not asking you to be." I tried to make him understand. "I'm just asking for a little time to try and get my head around this, okay? I'm not trying to turn you into a secret and I promise you, I won't need a year. But I just need a little bit of time. Please."

He let out a breath before looking at me again. He bit his lip before walking over to me again and sitting down next to me again. "The longer you wait, the harder it'll be."

"I'll know when I'm ready." I said softly, taking his hand in mine. He smiled slightly at the fact I'd initiated the contact between us. I leaned forward, my lips grazing his ever so slightly. "Please."

"Alright." He whispered, not closing the millimetre distance between us. "As long as I'm the first to know when you're ready."

"Definitely." I whispered in response, closing that final gap between us and pressing my body flush with his.

Well, if he wasn't going to do it, I certainly was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Just like messing with the characters.**_

I opened the door slowly as I made my way into the house. My mom and dad's cars were both missing but that wasn't unusual. My dad, I knew was working tonight and my mom probably had some fundraiser thing for one of the Shelters she volunteered at to go to. No, the person I was really trying to avoid was my perky little sister.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" _Dammit_! Nearly made it that time. I winced slightly as she appeared at the top of the stairs in all of her four foot eleven glory. "Where have you been? I wanted you to help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow."

"And you really think that I'm the best one to help you do that?" I deadpanned and she rolled her eyes.

Mary Alice Cullen, usually just known as Alice, was about to turn sixteen and had been at boarding school for the last two years. She had said that she wanted to get away from home for a while and didn't know another way to do it. It had upset my parents a lot when she'd told them that she felt stifled here – which I didn't understand because our parents let us come and go as we pleased anyway – and that she wanted to go away.

She'd recently decided that she wanted to finish out high school at home in Forks with her brothers though and had moved back a week ago. Why she couldn't have decided that at the beginning of the school year, instead of the middle of April, I have no idea, but then again I never had any idea what was really going on inside Alice's mind. Not that I wanted to. Hell, being inside my own head was a scary place, let alone my little sisters'.

"I can't help you, Alice. Is Emmett home?" I asked and she nodded, scowling at me. She knew there was something going on under the surface, but I'll be damned if I was going to tell her what it was. I just hoped that Emmett hadn't told anyone what he saw at Jasper's earlier. "Is Rose with him?"

"No." She shook her head, her short, spiky hair bobbing around her chin as her head moved. "What's going on? You never voluntarily talk to Emmett."

"You've been away too long, Sprite." I laughed as I ruffled her hair, walking past her. "Things have changed."

I ignored whatever comment she made back, knowing it wasn't really one I was going to want to hear anyway. I walked down the corridor towards Emmett's bedroom, knocking on the door quietly. His music stopped and he called for me to come in. I opened the door to see him lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Em." I stepped into the room, closing the door. He looked at me, a curious expression on his face, as if he knew it was me but didn't really recognise me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm guessing this isn't an Alice conversation?" He sat up, grabbing the remote for his stereo as I shook my head, walking over to sit on the sofa he had in his room. He turned the music back on and I sighed, hoping Alice wasn't standing right outside the door. "Hang on." He rolled off the bed as I opened my mouth to speak and he flipped off the main light, leaving only a lamp by his bed on. An ingenious idea actually, seeing as we would now be able to see if anyone was walking by or hovering at the door from the light underneath. "What's up?"

"Um . . . what you saw, at Jasper's . . ." He nodded, uncertainty washing over his expression. "You haven't told anyone, have you?" He shook his head, his brow furrowing slightly. "Good. Okay. Um, could _not_ tell anyone. Even Rose. I don't want anyone else to know."

"Alright. I won't tell." I let out a breath of relief at his words. "If you tell me what's going on."

Let out a sigh, standing up and pacing the expansive floor in Emmett's room slowly. "I don't actually know." I chuckled, realising this was the truth.

"Do you like Jasper as more than a friend?" He asked, leaning back on his bed, seeming surprisingly comfortable and calm about this conversation.

"Well, I think that's kind of obvious, don't you?" I shot back and he shrugged, shaking his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. And he likes me, too. Has done for a long time, apparently. I know you're probably wondering about Bella?" He nodded, his posture stiffening slightly. "Well, we broke up on Friday. And when I went down to the beach afterward Jasper was there. I explained what had happened and then . . . I kissed him."

"Got balls." He nodded, his eyebrows going up in what I knew was approval from Emmett.

"Yeah, well, apparently, I needed them because he ignored me today. I mean, acted like I didn't exist, so I went over to his to try and find out why." He nodded in understanding. "Well, I kind of ended up fessing everything to him and as I was about to leave, he kind of cornered me in the hall, telling me how he felt and that's when you walked in."

"So what's going on with you two now? Are you together?" He sat up, his expression eager and interested. Who would have thought he would be interested in his little brothers' gay love life.

"I guess so." I shook my head, resuming my pacing. "I mean, we're gonna try, I guess."

"Doesn't that kind of defeat the object of me not telling anyone anything then? I mean, if you're going to be together after all this." He looked confused before his eyebrows rose slightly and his head tilted coming to a conclusion. "Unless you're going to keep it a secret."

"I just need a little time to get my head round everything." I explained, stopping in front of him and finding the nail on my thumb very interesting. "It's not going to be 'secret' for long but . . . I just need a little time. And Jasper knows that. He understands what it's like."

He nodded silently, looking straight ahead at the wall in front of him. "As long as neither of you gets hurt in the process."

"What do you mean?" What was he talking about?

"Secrets can get people hurt, Eddie." He sighed, shaking his head again. "Maybe not physically but they can get people hurt." He was silent for another moment before a smirk broke out a across his face. "Does Bella know you dumped her for a guy?"

"Hey, she's met someone else too." He raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting to know. "Jacob Black?" He shook his head, again not knowing the name. I guess the only reason I knew of him because of Bella's dad talking about his best friend Billy Black and his son Jacob. "And yes, she knows. She thinks we'll be cute together." He laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle along with him.

"As long as he makes you happy, Ed." He shrugged, waving me over. "Now," he looked at me as though he was scolding a child, "if I hadn't caught the two of you, would you have told me?"

"Probably not." I admitted honestly. "And remember, you can't tell anyone. Not even Rosalie and especially not Alice. Whole place will know in less than an hour if you tell that pixie."

"Alright, alright." He laughed, holding up his hands in defeat. "I won't tell anyone. But . . . seriously. Are you gonna tell mom and dad?"

"Yeah." I nodded, slowly, looking away from him again. "When I'm ready."

"Good." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him like he used to when I was little. "You know mom's gonna be upset." I looked up at him, wondering if that's what he really thought. Would she be upset if I told her I was gay? Would she not accept me if I told her I had a boyfriend? If that's what Jasper and I were. I'd have to clarify that with him. What were we? "She'll only have two sets of biological grandchildren now."

"You asshole." I elbowed him in the ribs and he laughed.

"You getting fresh?" He laughed as my jaw dropped in disbelief. "Come on, Ed. You know me. There's gonna be a joke in there every so often."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, knowing that's how my big brother rolled. "As long as it's not around anyone else, though."

"Alright, jokes in private settings only." He laughed again. We both shut up as we heard Mom come in through the door, shouting that she was home. "Oop, mom's home. Wanna hide in my closet?"

"Shut up, you dick!" I flicked his ear and he laughed even harder than before. Sometimes I really hated my brother but he did have a way of bringing light back into any situation.

We made our way downstairs to see mom unloading bags of shopping with Alice flitting around doing whatever it is fifteen year old girls do. "Mom," she whined pointing at us, as we walked into the room. "They've got a secret and they won't tell me what it is."

"Alice," my mom condoned her, making her pout. "Just because your brothers are talking about something, it doesn't mean that it has to include you."

"But I want to know." She whined again, bouncing up and down on her toes. I used to think they only did that in the movies, but apparently Alice didn't get that memo.

"You'll just have to keep on wanting then, won't you, Sprite?" She glared at the name as I made my way round mom, grabbing a bag of shopping to put away as I went.

"I _will_ find out." She threatened, her eyes narrowing at me.

I rolled my eyes, laughing as I closed the cabinet I'd been loading food into. "Probably someday. But not today." I grinned, winking at her as I left the room. She hated it when I did that.

. . . . . . . .

The next day at school was definitely better than Monday. Today at least, Jasper wasn't acting like I had the plague. He kept giving me subtle smirks and masked looks that I knew held another meaning. No one else did and it kind of made me feel special in an idiotic way. We had a secret from everyone else.

Well, except Bella.

Who accosted me in the parking lot when school finished.

"You look happier today." She grinned, walking over to me as I made my way towards my car. I nodded and she laughed. It was true, I had been walking around most of the day with a moronic grin on my face and no one else knew why. "What happened yesterday?"

"When?" I asked, pretending to be ignorant of when she was asking.

"When?" She scowled at me before I laughed and she slapped my arm playfully. "Come on, tell me."

"Well, when I went over to Jasper's I basically just told him . . . everything really." She nodded, her eyes narrowing at me. "I just laid it all out in front of him, left the ball in his court, as it were. But he didn't say anything when I was finished, so I turned around to leave and he followed me. I was at the bottom of the stairs in the hallway when he caught up to me and he said that if he hadn't ignored me yesterday everyone would have known what was going on because he wouldn't have been able to stop himself."

"From doing what?" She looked confused and I couldn't help but grin. "Oh my God, did you get some lip action?"

"Nicely put." I chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "But yes, he kissed me."

"Aw, it's so cute." She was practically squealing and I was glad the parking lot was practically empty. "Was it good?"

"Oh yeah." She grinned at me conspiratorially and I shrugged. "Well, until Emmett walked in, that is."

"Emmett knows about the two of you?" She looked shocked and I nodded. "Aren't you afraid he's going to tell Rose?"

"No." I shook my head and she raised an eyebrow. "I talked to Emmett last night and told him that I'd appreciate it if he didn't tell anyone, including Rose." She didn't look convinced. "He won't. He might blabber incessant rubbish but when it comes to the important things he knows when to keep his mouth shut."

"Well, that's good to know." She grinned, looking at her watch. "I gotta get going. Jake's taking me out tonight."

"How's that going?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"It's going great, really." She sighed, her eyes kind of glazing over. She was gone before I even knew it, lost in her own little world. I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she kind of shook her head at me. "Sorry. Anyway, I've got to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I laughed, waving her off as I opened my car door. "Have fun." She shouted back with the affirmative and I drove home, unable to stop thinking about being alone with Jasper again. Unfortunately, my mother wanted us to have a family dinner tonight. Something I couldn't get out of.

"Hey, mom." I called as I made my way into the kitchen. She turned and smiled at me before turning her attention back to the task at hand. "Need any help?" Out of all of us in the house, my mother and I were the only ones that could cook. It seemed that I was the only one that I had inherited my mother skills in the kitchen. Emmett wouldn't know what to do with a bowl if you gave it to him and told him to put something in it and Alice could burn water.

"Not at the moment, thank you, sweetie." She smiled at me, her eyes shining slightly. "Rose is coming over to join us. Did you want to invite Bella?"

"Um, actually Mom, Bella and I kind of broke up." I admitted, grabbing an orange and rolling it along my hand, catching it with the other.

"Oh, no." She sounded genuinely upset and I knew she was. She and Bella got on like a house on fire. She absolutely adored Bella. I think the fact that she was the Police Chief's daughter might have had something to do with it but still, it was nice that my mom and girlfriend got on. Well, until they conspired against me, that is. I wondered what my mom would think of my new choice of partner. Would she accept my feelings for Jasper as Emmett and Bella had done? Or would she be upset that her youngest son was gay? I couldn't see her being too put out because she was just too kind a person but one could never really tell. "What happened, sweetie?"

"It was a mutual decision." I shrugged, putting the orange back in the fruit bowl. "We just . . . grew apart, I guess."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said softly, placing a hand on my arm. "I'm going to miss her."

"You're just going to miss your 'Double-team Edward' partner." I joked and she laughed, nodding.

"Well, of course." She laughed again before turning back to the vegetables in front of her. "Why don't you go and find Emmett and Alice." In other words 'get out of my kitchen before you get in the way'.

I walked into the living room to see Alice sat there with a dreamy look on her face and Emmett scowling as he flicked through channels on the television. I whacked him on the back of the head as I passed and he glared up at me. What the hell crawled up his ass and died. I raised an eyebrow and he looked at Alice who was now watching me with a strange expression.

"What's up with her?" I asked and she sighed again.

"I've found him." Oh dear, this again.

I looked at Emmett who shrugged. "Okay, I'll go." I turned back to Alice not really wanting to ask but knowing she wouldn't stop her little sighing thing until someone paid her some attention. "Found who?"

"The love of my life." She said softly, looking at me as though I held the answer to all of life's mysteries. "I've found him."

"And who is this 'love of your life'?" Emmett asked, clearly not afraid to ask now that I had initiated contact with her. Sounds bad but you could never tell when Alice was going to snap at you or ask you to dance. Scary place, her head.

"He's tall, with sandy blonde hair and enormous blue eyes . . ."

"I wonder if she's talking about Newton." Emmett chuckled and I elbowed him.

"Don't even joke." I admonished even though I couldn't hold back the snicker that escaped. "What's his name, Alice?"

"Jasper." She sighed, her eyes closing.

Both Emmett and I froze. I looked at him and he stared straight back. His gaze flicked to Alice, silently asking if we should tell her. But tell her what? Just that Jasper's gay or that he's my, what was he to me? My boyfriend? Need clarification here.

"We gotta tell her." He hissed in my ear, low enough so that Alice wouldn't hear.

"Tell her what?" I needed him to be clearer on what he was suggesting.

"That Jazz is gay." He poked me in the back and gave me a look as if to say, 'he's your boyfriend'. Well he was. Kind of.

"Alice." She looked over at me, a smile playing on her lips. "Um, I've got something to tell you and I'm afraid you're not really going to like it. It's about Jasper."

"He's got a girlfriend, doesn't he?" If only you knew.

"No," I shook my head and she crossed her arms, clearly wanting an explanation from me. "He's gay." Straight to the point. Well, no point in messing around is there.

"You really think I'm going to fall for that again?" She asked, glaring at Emmett. Fall for what again? "I know you haven't told Edward, so I will. Edward, do you remember that guy, Riley, I used to really like?" I thought for a moment before a memory of some little blonde kid from Alice's school popped into my head. I nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "Well, because he wanted to 'protect my virtue' or whatever, Emmett told me that Riley was gay. And I like an idiot, believed him."

I looked back at Emmett to see him shaking with laughter. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes at him, turning back to Alice.

"Alice, this isn't a joke to stop you from going after Jasper. He's actually gay. He's my best friend, I promise you. He's gay." I had thought that maybe she'd listen to me but no such luck. She just stood up and stormed out of the room and upstairs. I shook my head as her bedroom door closed and her music started playing.

"You can shut up." I snapped at Emmett and he stopped laughing as I stood up. I made my way up to my room, pulling out my phone as I went. I scrolled down my contacts and hit Jasper's name on the list.

"Hey," he answered, sounding happy and I hoped it was because I called. "Finally escaped the sister?"

"Yeah." I sighed, flopping down on my bed and resting my arm over my eyes. "But we have a slight problem."

"What's that?" I could hear him moving in his room and I wondered what he was doing.

"She's got a crush." He laughed on the other end and I rolled my eyes at his reaction. Clearly he didn't see it as a problem. Well, he would in less than a minute when I told him who on.

"Who?" He asked, still chuckling.

"You." I heard him stop moving and I chuckled gently.

"Are you kidding?" He sounded slightly flustered and I could imagine him standing there, hand running through his hair and biting on his thumbnail. "You told her I'm gay, right?"

"Tried to, but she wouldn't believe me." I shrugged, moving my arm and letting it rest by my head. "She said something about Emmett trying that one before to protect her virtue or some shit."

"Well, I definitely won't be taking her virtue." He laughed and I joined him. "But I'll definitely take yours." He added in a low tone and I choked on my own saliva a little bit.

"You're a little late, don't you think?" He knew that I wasn't a virgin, so his remark was kind of redundant.

"Oh, so someone else has had their dick up your ass then?" My eyes went wide and I felt myself twitch in my jeans at his words.

"N-no." I said quietly and he laughed, the sound low and sultry in my ear.

"Well, then, what do you think, Edward?" His voice was nothing more than a sultry whisper and I felt my hand drifting to my dick of its own accord. "You want to feel my dick inside you? Stretching you to full capacity? Do you want to feel what it's like to be fucked by me?"

"Yes," I whispered, adjusting my jeans and boxers, my dick springing free.

"What was that?" He asked, his voice more assertive as I gripped my shaft, my hand starting to move slowly up and down as I pumped myself to the sound of Jasper's voice.

"Fuck, yes," I rasped out, running my thumb over the head of my dick, spreading the pre-cum, using it as a lubricant.

"Does that get you hard?" He asked and I heard something rustling on his end. I could only hope that he was getting himself off as well. "Thinking of my dick inside you? Does that do it for you?"

"Fuck yes." I repeated, my strokes increasing. I imagined that my hand was actually Jasper's hand, forcing my release closer and closer with every stroke. "I want it, Jasper. I want to feel every inch of you."

"Fuck, Eddie." He was definitely getting himself off on the other end of the phone and that was all I needed. I bit down on my lip to stop me from crying out as I spilt my release all over my stomach and t-shirt. It wasn't as intense as the day before in Jasper's room but fuck me it was better than anything I could achieve on my own. I heard Jasper let out a low moan as he came and I grinned, knowing he was finding his release from knowing I'd got mine. "That was . . . fuck."

"I know." I chuckled, trying to regain my breath.

"I can't wait to actually get inside you, Ed." He panted and I tensed for a moment. I knew he would wait until I was ready but I wasn't sure _when_ I was going to be ready.

"Well, from what I felt yesterday, I don't know if it'll fit." I laughed, trying to laugh it off.

"Oh, it'll fit. Trust me." He laughed and I hoped he was being genuine in that request.

"I do." I whispered, closing my eyes as I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

If only I could stay on the phone to him forever, I'd be perfectly content. But instead, I had dinner to contend with. I just hoped Alice wouldn't keep going on about Jasper all night.

He way _my_ man.

. . . . . . . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Just like messing with the characters.**_

Dinner was . . . interesting, to say the least.

Rosalie came over and, like everyone else, it seemed, was upset that Bella and I were no longer together. She tried prying some information regarding possible new love interests out of me. I didn't say anything and gave Emmett a pleading look when she started on about possible blind dates. My parents just laughed like it was natural for this to be happening at their dinner table.

Everyone thought that I was just getting Emmett to stop Rose from trying to organise my love life and not that I was so uncomfortable discussing this because less than half an hour previous I was having what would accurately be called phone sex with her younger brother. Not sure she'd take to that too well.

I think Alice would have thrown her potatoes at me as well.

Not that she knew Rose and Jasper were related but that was by the by.

"So, Emmett, Rose, any plans for a graduation party?" My dad asked and the two of them looked at each other before looking back at my parents.

"Actually, we were wondering if we could have one here, mom." Emmett knew to go to our mother first about everything that concerned the house because one) she designed the house herself and two) dad wasn't here enough to know what went on inside its walls. Kind of depressing when you think about it, but it's true. "You know, invite the kids from school and everything. It would mean that we don't have to spend a lot renting out a place in Port Angeles, because you know there's nowhere in Forks," we all laughed, considering this was true, "and here's bigger than Rosie's place. What do you say?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." She smiled and I raised my eyebrows, surprised she was going along with it. "It means I can keep an eye on you at least." Of course, she wanted to know _exactly_ what was going on under her roof and she would always want to know what was going on when it came to her children. If only we were all here under her roof. She'd be in her element then.

The discussion automatically moved on to the party and decorations, guests and all that shit. I tuned it out, knowing that if it were left up to my brother, the place would probably resemble a college frat party.

"Will Jasper be invited?" Alice asked, looking at the two of them, her eyes wide. Rosalie looked at her curiously before raising her eyebrow at me, probably wondering why she was asking about my best friend. Emmett gave me a look as well but his was more out of concern than Rosalie's patented 'what the fuck'.

I could see that Rosalie was about to question Alice on why she wanted to know and clearly Emmett could too. He placed a hand on top of hers, squeezing it gently before whispering in her ear. She looked at me again and I felt my heart speed up. What had he just told her?

"That's up to Ed." Emmett answered and she looked at the two of them, confused.

"How come? It's your party." She was clearly put out at their answer, not liking their deflection.

"Yeah, but he's Edward's friend." Rosalie reminded her and she huffed. My God, I wasn't that bad when I was fifteen, was I? If I was, I had some serious apologising to do to mom and dad. "So, ultimately, it's up to Edward if he comes."

"I'll ask him." I muttered, focusing on my dinner in front of me, stabbing my vegetables with my fork. "Can't see him saying no." Alice grinned at me, clearly happy that I was going to invite him. I needed to clarify with her that she realised he was gay. I had to ram that home before she tried anything, he rebuffed her and she came home sobbing and playing nothing but Eric Carmen and Toni Braxten.

After dinner I made my way into the living room to see Rose and Emmett curled up on the loveseat. "Edward!" I looked over at Rose to see her beckoning me over to her with a stern expression on her face. "Why was your little sister asking about my little brother? Luggo here won't tell me without you here." I glanced at Emmett, wondering what his game was. He shrugged subtly and I resolved to quiz him later.

"She doesn't realise Jasper's gay." I said quietly, sitting cross legged in front of them.

Her jaw dropped open as she looked back at Emmett who shrugged. "Have you told her that he's gay?"

I nodded and she narrowed her eyes at me. "She won't believe me. Apparently, Emmett tried the same thing on her when she liked some other guy. She said she's not going to fall for it again."

"She'll get over it, right?" Emmett asked and Rose raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, it's just a crush, right? Girls get crushes all the time, right Rosie? Especially teenage girls. She'll probably move on to someone new next week."

"I hope you're right." I sighed, running my hand through my hair, resting my head on my hand. This couldn't get more complicated, could it?

Apparently it could.

Emmett's prediction that Alice would be over her crush on Jasper soon could not have been more wrong. It had been two weeks since the dinner and if anything, she had gotten more involved with getting Jasper. She had yet to approach him, even though I could see she was trying. Fortunately, Jazz knew how to avoid being seen when he wanted to.

Which also came in useful for the two of us when school was in session.

But more about that later.

I walked into the kitchen to see Alice sitting at the island, surrounded by her notebooks. Mom didn't like her doing her homework upstairs because she knew it never got done and Alice spent the night before panicking because she hadn't done whatever assignments she had to hand in the next day.

I walked behind her, seeing that she had her class notes open and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at what I saw. The pages were covered in little love hearts and inside them where her and what I could only guess Jasper's initials, along with variations on her name.

Alice Hale.

Mary Alice Hale.

Mrs Jasper Hale.

Mrs Alice Hale.

Mrs Mary Alice Hale.

I grabbed a carton of juice out of the fridge and poured a glass before making my way over to where she was sat. "Alice." I said softly, reaching over to get her attention. "This has got to stop."

"What?" She looked at me confused and I tapped on the doodles. She slammed the notebook closed before looking up at me.

"Alice, believe me, please, when I tell you that he's gay." I pleaded and she rolled her eyes, closing the rest of her notebooks and standing up.

"What? Can't imagine the thought of your sister with your best friend?" She shot back and I ran my hands through my hair. "What I don't get is why you're going along with this. I mean, Emmett I can understand but Edward, you were always the one to stick up for me."

"And you know I would if it weren't true." I tried reasoning with her but I could see that it wasn't working. "You know what? Fine." I stood up, towering over her. "You believe what you want to believe and keep living in that sunny little place called Denial. But do _not_ come running to me when he turns you down." _Because I'll be the one he's with._

I grabbed my coat and my car keys as my mom walked down the stairs. She smiled at me as she stopped on the bottom stair, watching me pull on my shoes. "Where are you off to, sweetheart?"

"I'm going to Jasper's." I answered and she grinned. She, like the rest of my family, loved Jasper. She thought that he was the epitome of southern charm – though he laid it on thick when around my mom – and manners. She often voiced that her son could have chosen far worse in a friend. What she didn't know was that we'd well passed friends by now. At least, if the tongue fucking and groping was anything to go by.

"Will you be home for dinner?"

"I don't know." I made my way over to her, kissing her cheek, making her giggle. That was such a weird fucking sound to hear coming out of your mother, that's for sure. "Save me some."

"Of course, sweetie. Say hello to Jasper for me."

"Will do!" I called back as I closed the door.

The drive to Jasper's only took five minutes and I texted him on the way over to let him know I was coming. As usual he was cool with me turning up out of the blue. I'd done it so many times before it was routine.

He grinned as he opened the door and let me in. "Anyone else home?" I asked and he shook his head, clearly wondering what was going on. He stumbled slightly, surprised when I crashed my lips to his forcefully. We stood there in his foyer for a few minutes, lips connected, tongues fighting for supremacy before we had to pull away for air.

I rested my forehead on his as we stood there panting softly. "Wow, where did that come from?"

"I just missed you." I whispered and he smiled, giving me another soft kiss.

"Come on." He took hold of my hand and led me upstairs. We both flopped down on his bed, side by side. "Now," he rolled over and ran his fingers up and down my arm gently. It was such a tender move, one filled with a love and longing I didn't think possible outside of fairy tales. "What's got you upset?"

I let out a breath, wondering how to start. "What are we, Jazz?" I asked and he cocked his head to the side, clearly confused. "I mean, this," I gestured between the two of us. "What it this?"

"I don't know." He replied, his hand laying flat on my arm. "But whatever it is, I like it."

"So what?" I was still confused. "Are we like, boyfriends or something?"

"If that's alright with you." He climbed up, hovering over me slightly.

"It is." I whispered honestly.

"Then that's what we are." He grinned and I shook my head. "What?"

"You have to ask me first." I smirked and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Alright," He lifted his leg over so that he was straddling, yet not actually touching me at any point, his lips only a fraction of an inch away from mine. "Edward Cullen, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I nodded, closing the distance between us. He pushed me down into the mattress and I groan in response. I feel him smirk against my lips before he pushes his tongue into my mouth. _Cocky fucker._

There wasn't anything rushed about our make-out session but the slow, languid kisses were enough to make me yearn for more. Which wasn't a good thing when my phone started vibrating in my front jeans pocket.

"Oh," I closed my eyes at the sensation. Jasper looked down at me, confused. "My phone." He laughed gently, moving so I could pull it out of my pocket. He raised his eyebrows at my evident hard on and I stuck my tongue out at him. I looked at the caller ID seeing that it was my mom. She had the worst timing sometimes. "Hey, Mom."

Jasper grinned at me wickedly and I had no idea what was going through his head. Kind of scary.

"_Hey, honey. I was just wondering, I know the Hales are out of town until Tuesday, so why don't you ask Jasper if he wants to join us for dinner?" _The way she said it made me believe it was something she'd been planning all day. Wouldn't surprise me.

I looked down at Jasper who had slid down the bed and was now kneeling in front of me. _What the fuck was he doing?_ "Jazz?" He looked up at me, smirking before running his fingers over my straining dick just enough to provide some friction. I closed my eyes, biting my lip at the feeling. My eyes flew open as he popped the button on my jeans. His smirk grew as he pulled my zipper down and tugged on my jeans, pulling them down. I shook my head, indicating the phone. He just winked at me! Fucker!

"_Edward, dear, have you asked him?"_ I was pulled away from Jasper in between my legs by my mother's voice.

"Gimme a sec and I'll ask him, _mom_." I looked down at Jasper who had managed to, somehow, successfully manoeuvre my jeans down without any help from me. "Jasper, my mother wants to know if you want to have dinner at our house."

"I've got something to snack on right here." He smirked, pulling my dick free of its confines before running his nose up and down my shaft. Holy fuck! Was he about to do what I think he was? And while I was on the phone to my _mother_ of all people. "But yes, I will join you for dinner."

I didn't have time to relay the information to my mom before I felt Jasper's mouth envelop my length. I gasped, my head pressing into the mattress at the feeling. I tried not to moan as he slowly moved back up, his tongue swirling around the head before moving back down my shaft.

"_Well, Edward."_ Shit, my mom!

"Yeah, he'll come." Bad choice of words, Cullen. Bad choice. Apparently, Jasper caught the accidental innuendo in my words because he chuckled lightly, sending all sorts of heavenly vibrations down my cock.

"_Alright, then. Dinner's at seven." _She paused for a moment, clearly wondering something. "_Are you alright, Edward. You sound a little out of breath."_

"I'm fine, Mom." I tried to sound as normal as possible, which was extremely hard considering my boyfriend – was it girly of me to want to squee thinking that? It really fucking was, wasn't it? – had his lips wrapped around my fucking cock at the moment. "We'll see you at seven." She said goodbye and I hung up, dropping the phone next to me. "Holy fuck, Jasper!"

He moved my boxers down a little further so they met my jeans at about half way down my thighs, tugging on my balls gently as my back arched and a moan that rivalled that of a porn star made its way from my throat. He hummed around me again and slid my dick even further into his mouth. Holy fuck, he was deep-throating me. Jesus fuck, I'd heard it felt good but never even imagined what it would actually feel like.

His hand disappeared and I think I might have whimpered because the edge was _right fucking there_. I felt his hand moving and jumped a little when he squeezed my ass. He hollowed out his cheeks as he pulled himself up, so I didn't have long to dwell on the ass cheek squeeze thing.

I was so close and I think he knew that but instead of speeding up his movements, he slowed right the fuck down, taking me right into his throat and humming. My hands were fisting in his sheets in an effort not to grab onto his head and move him with the force I wanted to. The fact that one of his arms was across my hips, holding them in place already made moving practically impossible because I tell you, Jasper may not look it, but he's one strong fucker.

My eyes flew open and I tensed a little, feeling one of his fingers running up and down the bottom of my ass crack. What the hell was he thinking of doing? Before I could say anything, I felt two of his fingers move the flesh apart and another gently sweep across my entrance as he hummed around my dick again.

"Oh holy fuck!" My head slammed back into the mattress again as his finger started to tease my entrance. He had me at his complete mercy as he played my body like a well-tuned instrument. Right when I needed the release I felt the tip of his finger press into me ever so slightly, causing my back to arch off the bed as I came down his throat. "Jasper, oh fucking hell Jasper!" I couldn't help his name tumbling from my lips as his finger continued to move just inside me and I felt his throat continuously constricting around me as he swallowed everything I gave him.

With one final lick, he sat back, removing his mouth and finger as I lay there, panting, trying to recapture my composure. He crawled over me, the way he had been before and smirked down at me.

"You like?" I nodded dumbly, not able to form any words. I shook my head, trying to clear it and he laughed. "I'm sorry about the . . ."

"About the what?" I asked, confused. What the hell was there to apologise about that? That was the best blow job I've ever had.

"The finger." He blushed a little, looking away from me. "I know it wasn't what you were expecting but . . ."

"Hey," I made him look at me and I could see his deep blue eyes were filled with worry. "You're right. It wasn't something I was expecting . . ." he looked slightly upset at my words. "And it may have freaked me out a little when I realised what you were doing but Jesus fuck, I am not going to stop you if you want to do that again."

"Wh- Really?" He looked doubtful but I just grinned at him. He seemed to take the expression as a testament to what I was saying because he crashed his lips to mine. I could still taste myself on him and somehow, that was a turn on. Is that slightly fucked of me?

I rolled the two of us over, pressing him into the mattress as I tucked my junk back into my underwear and jeans, pulling them up. I slid my way down his body and he raised himself up on his elbows, watching me as I undid his jeans.

"Just because I did, you don't have to." He reasoned and I looked up at him, pulling his zipper down.

"I know." I said, honestly, knowing that Jasper wouldn't rush me. He wouldn't force me to do something he knew I wasn't ready for. "But I want to at least _try_."

"Oh jeez," he whispered as he lifted his lips, allowing me to pull his jeans and boxers down. I knew from our various groping sessions that he was hung but seeing it right in front of me was another thing entirely. He was fucking _huge_.

"You'll have to tell me what you like." I said softly, uncertain about what I was doing. I mean, I'd never touched another man's dick before let alone put one in my mouth. He nodded, his mouth falling open as I ran my tongue up the thick vein running up his shaft. He didn't take his eyes off me as I wrapped my lips around the head, running my tongue along the slit before taking more of him into my mouth.

"Better than the fantasy." He muttered and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You have no idea how many times I've jacked off to this very image in the shower." He really got himself off to fantasies of me giving him a blow job. I increased the suction ever so slightly as I pulled up and his head fell back, a loud moan escaping his lips. "You sure you've never done this before?" He laughed, looking back up at me and I scowled at him. Well, as much as I could with his dick in my mouth.

He lay back on the bed, his hands running through my hair gently before I ran my tongue across the slit again and his fingers clenched in my hair. His hips started to move slightly and I reached up, holding him still and I could swear that he whimpered. "Do that again, Eddie." His voice was strained and I could feel his thighs tensing either side of me. He was close. Not one hundred per cent sure of what I was doing, I moved one of my hands from his hips and trailed it down the inside of his thigh, gently cupping his balls. I was rewarded with a steady string of 'oh, yes', 'fuck, yes' and 'don't stop' so I guess he liked that. I rolled his balls between my fingers, gently tugging on them as I hollowed out my cheeks and I felt him release into my mouth.

I tried to swallow as quickly as I could but swallowing jizz which a dick in your mouth is not the easiest thing in the world to do.

I released him from my mouth and immediately, he sat up and pulled me to him, crashing my lips into his. "You know, for someone with so little experience when it comes to this stuff, you're fucking incredible." I couldn't help but blush at his statement and he laughed. "Okay, you've just had my dick in your mouth and _now_ you're embarrassed?"

"Shut up." I mumbled, making him laugh even more. I looked at the clock, seeing it was quarter to seven and realised we had to go. "Come on," he noticed the time as well, tucked himself back in and stood up. "Bring your school bag as well."

"Why?" He looked confused and I smirked at him.

"Because it's an excuse to get you alone." I winked at him, exiting his bedroom, leaving him standing there watching as I walked down the stairs.

It was strange as I drove the two of us to my house. It was as though something monumental had changed this afternoon in the mutual fellatio session. It was as though, rather than just being together through kisses and idle touches there was something more than bound us together.

"You okay?" He asked, clearly sensing that there was something on my mind.

"Yeah." I nodded, giving him a smile. "Just thinking."

He reached over the console and linked his fingers with mine, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You know, I think, oral sex is more intimate and trusting than actual sex." He said simply and I raised an eyebrow, not taking my eyes off the road.

"Really?" I could see him nodding out of the corner of my eye. "How'd you figure?"

"Because to put that level of trust in someone . . . I mean, yeah, sex is the biggie and you know 'home plate' or whatever but, in the end, you're still face to face or whatever." I smirked at his analogy and I sensed his scowl. "But when it comes to oral, I don't know, having someone's face, mouth on you like that. I think it takes a lot more bravery than actual sex does. It takes a lot more trust, that's for sure. I mean, nothing down there's gonna bite you if you do something wrong, is it?"

"You've never seen the movie Teeth, then have you?" I laughed and he shook his head. "I wouldn't watch it. It's the kind of movie that makes your dick want to jump up inside your body and never come out again."

"That bad?" He asked, cringing and I nodded. "You seen the Human Centipede?" He asked, laughing at my expression of disgust.

"No, man. I saw the trailer for it and nearly bolted then." I shivered at the memory of seeing that trailer. It was just a sick concept to even consider watching.

We climbed out of my car and walked up to the house where my mom was grinning at the two of us. Jasper greeted her with the usual charm he showed around my mom, his southern drawl more apparent when he spoke to her. She lapped it up, loving every second of it. Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs, freezing as she saw Jasper talking to mom before she glared at me and squeaked, running back up the stairs and into her bedroom. I shook my head, knowing I would never understand my little sister.

"You wanna put your bag in my room?" I asked him and he nodded, giving me a wink as he passed me. He knew exactly where my room was and had no problems putting his things up there. Hell, I didn't have any secrets from him, that's for sure. Well, not anymore.

"How come Jasper has his school bag with him?" Mom asked, curious as she watched him walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I just hoped he didn't come into contact with Alice on his travels.

"We were gonna do some homework after dinner." She nodded, smiling with approval as she turned back to the food. "Want me to get Emmett and Rose?"

"If you're brave enough." She laughed. While she wasn't condoning it, she knew that Emmett and Rose had a very . . . physical relationship and they weren't shy about it. Honestly, most nights the living room became the setting for more PDA than anyone should see in their life.

I laughed at her dramatic shiver before making my way up the stairs and banging on Emmett's door shouting that dinner was ready and then doing the same to Alice's. She opened the door, glaring at me.

"You couldn't have told me he was coming over?" She snapped, standing there with her hands on her hips, looking at me as though I had done her the world of harm.

"Um, I shouldn't have to. He's _my_ friend, Alice." _Or rather my boyfriend_. I mentally tacked on the end as she stood there, glaring at me. She huffed before slamming the door and I rolled my eyes before making my way upstairs to the third floor where my bedroom was located. "Hey," I grinned at Jasper as he sat on my bed as though it was his own.

"Hey, yourself." He smirked back, beckoning me towards him with a finger. He grabbed my t-shirt, pulling me down to meet his lips as he groaned.

"We can't." I whispered and he sighed. "Dinner." I gave him one more peck before moving off him and walking towards the door.

"You know, you have a fantastic ass." He said softly, coming up behind me, making me jump as he smacked my ass. I felt his breath on my ear as he leaned in. "I can't wait to get in there." He whispered, giving my ass another squeeze before making his way downstairs, leaving me standing there dumbstruck. He stopped halfway down before turning back to look at me. "Coming?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Almost." I shook my head and followed him downstairs.

Dinner that night was . . . awkward. Alice had changed into a pair of jeans that seemed entirely too tight and a bright pink top that fell off one of her shoulders. I assumed it was supposed to be like that, considering Alice would never wear anything unless she deemed it worthy of gracing her wardrobe.

Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I exchanged a look that said 'what the fuck is she doing?' Mom on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the unresolved issue of Alice's crush on my boyfriend. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face at the thought of Jasper being my boyfriend.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Mom asked and I started slightly, realising I was being addressed.

"Nothing." I shrugged, making it seem as though I was extremely interested in my dinner. "Just had a good day, that's all."

I caught Jasper's eye and the small smirk he had on his face and I knew he knew exactly what I was talking about. I saw Emmett glancing at the both of us for a moment before he shook his head. I wasn't sure what was going through his mind but he couldn't have been that far off.

"Did Edward tell you about the party Emmett and Rose are having for graduation, Jasper?" Alice asked, twirling her fork around her plate and looking at him suggestively. I rolled my eyes at her behaviour and I could see Emmett trying to supress a snicker. Rose elbowed him in the ribs causing him to cough violently which made me laugh.

"No, he didn't." He raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. He _clearly_ knew I was preoccupied at his house, considering he was the one sucking me off when I was on the phone to goddamn _mother_. And no, I'm not letting that one go.

"It slipped my mind." I mumbled and I could feel her glare.

"For two weeks?" She practically spat and I glared back at her.

"It has nothing to do with you, Alice." I snapped and she looked shocked at my tone. If she was going to be a bitch to me then I could be an asshole right back.

"Now, you two." My mom looked between the two of us, concern on her features. "Not at the table."

I let out a breath, returning to my dinner. I looked at Jasper as I felt a hand on my knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I gave him a small smile and he removed his hand. It was times like this where I wish I had the guts to tell my family the truth. But for some reason, I was too afraid.

"Are you two going to do homework?" My mom asked as Rose and Emmett cleared the table. I did it last time so it was his turn and Rose just like to be near him.

"Yeah, mom." I nodded as Emmett appeared behind her, wiggling his eyebrows. I glared at him before turning my attention back to my mother who was regarding me with a strange look. "We'll be down in a little while."

"Alright." She nodded, running her hand down my arm before walking into the living room.

I glared at Emmett, who just smirked suggestively at me before wiggling his eyebrows and glancing upstairs before I mouthed that I was going to kill him and went upstairs.

"Hey," Jasper grinned at me as I walked into the room and closed the door. "What took you so long?"

"My mom." I sighed, sitting down next to him. That didn't last long as he pushed me back onto the bed, straddling me. "The door." I whispered and he disappeared and I heard the door click. I laughed as he jumped back onto the bed, making me bounce a little before he attacked my lips with his own.

I felt like such a cliché teenager in that moment, making out with my boyfriend while my mother, brother, sister and brother's girlfriend were downstairs. It made the whole thing seem forbidden in some way. As the minutes went on our kisses grew more heated and I felt Jasper's hand travelling down my stomach towards my straining cock.

"Jasper," I panted, breaking away from his lips. That didn't stop him as he moved down my throat, sucking on my Adam's apple gently, his hand rubbing against me, causing the most delicious friction. "We can't. My mom's downstairs."

"Homework, huh?" We both turned to the door to see my mom standing there with a slightly shocked yet amused look on her face. "Let me guess? Biology?" Was she really standing there making jokes or was this a really _really_ bad nightmare? "Downstairs. Both of you. Two minutes."

Fuck.

We were in trouble.

. . . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Just like messing with the characters**_

"I thought you locked the door." I hissed at Jasper as we made our way downstairs towards the imminent discussion with my mother.

"I did." He argued, his voice hushed and stressed, just like mine was. "You even heard it click."

"Which way did you turn it?" I asked, hoping he had turned it left. If you turned it right, it still clicked but didn't lock but if you turned it left, it actually locked.

"What do you mean?" Okay, confused. Not good.

"Left or right?" I looked back at him, stopping on the stairs. He didn't argue. "Did you turn it left or right?"

"Right, I think." He thought for a moment. "Towards the doorframe."

I moaned, running my hands through my hair. "Wrong way."

"I fucking guessed that one on my own." He grumbled and I turned, pointing at him.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me." I warned and he stopped, sensing the tone.

"Lovers' tiff?" Emmett snickered coming up behind us. "What's going on?" He suddenly turned serious at our expressions, stopping on the stair just below the one I was on and looking up at the two of us.

"Smartass here didn't lock my bedroom door." I gestured towards Jasper and he shot me a dirty look. Whatever, my mother now knew I was with my best friend. Freaking here. Not really the way I wanted to come out to her. Well, it saved me actually saying it, right? "And mom came up."

"Uh-oh." He breathed and we nodded.

"You think she's going to freak?" I really hoped not. I mean, Emmett had been caught in far more compromising positions with Rosalie and hadn't been punished _too_ severely. I mean, really, it was the rest of us who suffered if Emmett couldn't see Rose for any extended time other than school. But then again, I think it might be a bit different finding her little boy in bed with his best friend, who also happens to be male.

"Well, you weren't sucking each other off or anything like that, were you?" I wasn't sure whether it was the actual question or the matter of fact manner he asked it in that caught me off guard.

"No!" I shot back and he shrugged.

"But then again, Eddie, I was kind of . . . on top of you." Jasper said quietly and I flushed at the memory of the feeling of Jasper's hard body flush against mine.

"It's kind of touch and go, then." Emmett shrugged, walking down a few steps. "Advice: don't overwhelm her. It freaks her out and she starts that whole babbling thing she does." I nodded, knowing any advice from Emmett regarding a situation like this was not to be taken lightly.

"Let's go face the music." I sighed, taking Jasper's hand in my own. I knew that Rose and Alice were both upstairs, Alice in her room – playing obnoxious poppy crap – and Rose was in Emmett's room, waiting for him to get back with whatever she'd sent him down for, so I guessed that with the position my mom saw us in a few minutes ago, us holding hands wouldn't really shock her. We walked into the living room to find her in the small conservatory attached. "Mom?" I called softly and she looked at the two of us, waving us over silently.

I looked at Jasper and he squeezed my hand affectionately. "It'll be fine." He whispered and in that moment, I trusted him fully. He'd done this. He'd been through this. He knew what he was talking about. Granted I had to tell my dad when he got home – if my mom didn't beat him there – but essentially, this was the hardest thing, right? Actually telling someone for the first time.

"Mom, I-" She held up her hand, indicating for me to stop as she stood up and closed the sliding door so we wouldn't be overheard.

"Just . . . give me a moment." She said softly, sitting down in one of the wicker chairs she had picked out. Jasper and I sat down on the matching sofa while we waited for whatever reaction was coming our way. "Please . . . explain to me what is going on here." She said, her tone still the same gentle tone it always was.

"Well, Mom . . ." I looked at Jasper, who nodded and gave me an encouraging smile. I took a deep breath, letting it out again, not sure if I can do this. Jasper squeezed my hand, silently letting me know he was there for me. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by my mother. "I'm gay." I said quietly, waiting for her reaction. I didn't really know how else to put it. Straight and to the point seemed to be the best way to go here.

"And, um . . . when did you figure this out?" She asked, looking down at her hands before she looked up at the two of us.

"Not long ago." I sighed, running my free hand through my hair. I closed my eyes, feeling the sting of tears welling up, not wanting to let them fall. "Are you mad?" I whispered and she looked at me, shocked.

"Mad? Of course not!" She seemed insulted by the idea of being angry at me for being gay. She got up off her chair and quickly walked over to where we were sitting. She kneeled down in front of me, cupping my face with her hands. "Baby boy, I could never be mad at you, especially for something like this. You can't control who you fall for." She said softly, running her fingers through my hair. "It must have been hard for you, even after what I saw upstairs, to tell me the truth and I'm so glad that you did. Remember, it doesn't matter who you are, what you do or," she glanced at Jasper with a smile on her face, "who you love, you're always going to be my baby boy."

"Thank you, Mom." I whispered, a single tear breaking free and making its way down my cheek. She wiped it off gently and I leaned into her touch. "Um, Emmett knows but . . . could you . . . not let Alice know."

"It's not my news to tell, sweetheart." She smiled at me. "But you understand, I will have to inform your father?" She said it in a mock serious tone so I knew not to be worried. I nodded, laughing gently. "But, why don't you want Alice to know?"

"Because she kind of has a crush on Jasper at the moment." I admitted and a look of understanding passed across my mother's face. "And I think she might take it the wrong way if she were to find out that Jasper and I were together at the moment. We've already tried telling her that he's gay but she won't believe us. And also, I'm not ready for everyone to know yet and if Alice finds out, the entire state will know in less than a day. Not that the state would care but the town definitely would."

"Well, after what I saw upstairs, there's no doubting Jasper's preferences. Even if they happen to come in the form of my youngest son." She smirked and I felt my cheeks warming up. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. How many times do you think I've caught Emmett in much more compromising positions?"

"More than I wish to even think about." I muttered and she laughed, wrapping her arms around me.

"Never be ashamed of who you are, baby." She whispered in my ear, pulling Jasper into the hug as well. "The same goes for you, young man. Now, there will be people that don't understand and not everyone will be accepting of your relationship but as long as you have faith in what you have and in each other, there's no one that can tear you apart. Just remember to rely on yourselves, each other and your families."

"When did you get so wise?" I asked her and she chuckled, running her thumb across my cheek reverently.

"It comes from having children, sweetheart." She said softly, giving me a wink. "Now, I'm not going to stop the two of you from being alone together, but if you wish to retire to the confines of your room, you will do so with the door firmly open, understand?" Her stern 'momma bear' tone was firmly in place and we both knew she meant business.

"Yes, ma'am." We nodded and she laughed gently.

We left the conservatory and I felt a little lighter. Jasper beamed at me, pulling me to him before we left the living room. "I'm so proud of you, baby." He whispered, giving me a soft kiss. I couldn't really care that my mom was in a room separated from this one by nothing more than glass doors.

"How'd it go?" Emmett asked as we reached the second floor. Was he seriously coming down for more food or was he listening out for us to come back up.

"Fine." I said softly, leaning into Jasper slightly. "She really okay with it. But, she said we had to leave the door open from now on."

"Yeah, Rosie and I are supposed to do that, too." He snickered. "It's only a threat. Not really one to be taken seriously. Unless you're planning on popping Eddie's man cherry when mom's in the house." He laughed and I felt my eyes go wide at Emmett's words.

"Excuse me." Oh, shit. I forgot that Rose was in there as well. "What about-" She pushed Emmett out of the way, grinning when she saw the way Jasper and I were standing, her eyes focusing on our entwined hands. She squealed and clapped her hands. We all looked down the hallway, hearing movement coming from Alice's room and she grabbed my free hand, pulling me – and therefore Jasper because there was no way I was going into this alone – into Emmett's room. She pushed us down onto the sofa and stood in front of us. "Alright, when did this happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago." Jasper said softly and her jaw dropped.

"A couple of weeks?" She seemed shocked at the news. "And why am I only finding out now, little brother?"

"Because no one else knew apart from Emmett." I replied and he glared at me. I think I had just gotten him in trouble. She turned to face him and he smiled weakly at her.

"Emmett knew and I didn't?" She growled but it was aimed towards her boyfriend.

"Rose, I asked him not to." I said softly and she turned back to face me. "Honestly, I didn't want anyone knowing yet."

"Why not?" She crossed her arms and looked at me as if to say 'are you ashamed of my brother'?

"Because I'm not _ready_ for everyone to know, yet." Her eyes seemed to soften slightly as a small smile appeared on her face. "I guess I just wanted it to be the two of us for that little while longer. I mean, I know people are going to find out eventually and I don't plan on keeping it from everybody for long but . . . I just . . . it's hard to explain."

"Don't want to have to deal with all the bigots and assholes." She filled in softly and I nodded.

"Though that's kind of his thing now, Rose." Emmett muttered, completely serious from the bed. I glared at him and from what I could see I wasn't the only one.

"Fuck you, Emmett." I shot back, smirking as I knew he didn't mean it maliciously.

"No thanks, incest's not my thing." I rolled my eyes at his answer. Only Emmett.

"So, your family are the only ones that know?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"Actually, my dad and Alice don't know yet, but I think my mom's going to fill my dad in, which I'm not really complaining about." I shrugged and Jasper rolled his eyes. I elbowed him in the ribs and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned into him for a moment before his fingers started moving. I tried to wiggle away from him but unfortunately for me, Jasper was a strong ass when he wanted to be. I eventually wriggled off the sofa, trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard as he straddled me, not letting up. He finally stopped when a tear caused by my laughter leaked out down the side of my face.

"Well, at least we know whose top and whose bottom." Rose giggled and I rolled my eyes at her, pushing Jasper off me. He moved, but pulled me back to sit in between his legs as he leaned against the sofa. "Aw, you guys are so cute." Rose said softly and I rolled my eyes as Jasper snickered lightly. "So, how come Alice doesn't know yet?"

"Well, the fact that she has a crush on Jasper at the moment is the main thing." I answered and she nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, I don't think she'd react to well to knowing that the boy she likes is fucking her big brother." Emmett laughing and I flipped him off.

"And I know it sounds bad to assume she'd tell but let's face it, it's Alice and if she knew the whole town would know in about an hour." The two of them nodded, getting my reasoning.

"So if you could . . . not . . . let on about anything, that would be great." I bit my lip, waiting for Rose's answer.

"My lips are sealed." She giggled, clapping her hands. "Partly because you guys are so cute." Cue eye roll again. "And because I know that you guys are going to be great together. You know what they say, some of the best relationships emerge from friendships." I grinned, turning to face Jasper as he looked down at me. He placed a soft kiss on my lips before resting his cheek on the top of my head as mine rested on his shoulder. Somehow, having my mom and Rose know about our relationship wasn't as disastrous as I'd imagined it would be.

But then again, Alice didn't know yet.

"Anyway, come on." Jasper stood up suddenly, yanking me up along with him. He pressed his lips to mine quickly before grabbing my hand and yanking me out of the room, shouting a 'see ya' to Rose and Emmett who were laughing as we left. He dropped my hand as we walked down the hallway. It was a good thing that he had because Alice decided she was going to emerge from her room at that point, wearing an outfit that I knew everyone else in the house would agree was entirely too old for her.

I rolled my eyes as she smiled at Jasper as she walked past, her hips moving entirely too much to be considered natural. He didn't make any indication that he'd actually seen her move past him as he walked towards the stairs before bounding up them. I looked back at Alice to find her standing there glaring at me. If I didn't know that it was because of the spat we'd had, I would have thought that she'd know what was going on between me and Jasper.

"As we've all told you," I said quietly, not taking my eyes off of her. "He's gay."

She turned, huffing as she stormed down the stairs, probably to go and whine to mom about how Jasper wasn't noticing her and then not listen to mom when she told her – like the rest of us had – that he in fact liked guys.

"Do you reckon that if I wore a bright rainbow shirt and stickers that screamed 'Gay Pride' she'd finally get the hint?" He asked, his tone serious as I walked into the room. I closed the door most of the way, but leaving a tiny crack open and he smirked at me.

"Technically, the door is open." I shrugged and he laughed, lying back on the bed. "I'm following the rules." I made my way over to him, crawling over and hovering over him as he lay there with his eyes closed. "So technically, we can't get in trouble." I leaned down, pressing my lips to his solidly and he immediately responded.

I let out a slight noise even I didn't understand as he flipped me over, putting himself back on top again. He chuckled, his lips still connected to mine. Honestly, at that moment in time, I didn't care who came to the door. He was all I knew, all I cared about and nothing was going to change that.

"I should go." He whispered softly, pulling away. I pouted, shaking my head and he laughed, running his fingers through my hair. "Rosie left a little while ago and my parents are going to be wondering where I am. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." I whispered, kissing him one more time before he climbed off the bed and walked out of my room.

I sighed gently, staring at the ceiling for a few moments before I heard his truck start up and make its way down the driveway. There was a gentle knocking on my door and I looked over to see my dad standing in my doorway. My guess was, my mom had told him about what had happened and he was up here to find out if it was true.

"Hey," I said softly and he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Mom had probably told him about my not wanting Alice to know.

"Mom told me what happened earlier." He said gently, sitting on the edge of my bed. I nodded, looking down at my hands, avoiding looking at him. "Why didn't you tell us, son?"

"Because I didn't really know myself." I said softly and he sighed gently. "I wanted to work it all out for myself before anyone else knew. It took me forever to tell _Jasper_."

"You know that you don't have to hide anything from us, right?" He asked, placing a hand on my calf. I looked up at him and nodded, giving him a small smile. "I'm sure your mother has gone over the rules, yes?"

I rolled my eyes, looking out the window. "Door open at all times." I sighed and he nodded.

"Yes." He smirked at me and I was sure I didn't want to know what was going to come out of his mouth next. "Edward, I know you're not as . . . innocent . . . as your mother and I would like you to be." _Oh dear Lord, he's going for the sex talk._ "But there are some things when it comes to . . . same sex well . . . sex that aren't really-"

"Dad," I sat up, holding up my hands to stop him. "I understand everything you're saying or at least _trying_ to say but . . . please don't say anything else. It's just going to be back for the both of us."

"Edward, I'm just trying to-"

"I know. I know but can you please . . . _not._" I watching him for his reaction wondering if 'embarrassed father' or 'doctor' was going to take control. It appeared that the embarrassed father side of him won out because he nodded, stated that I could talk to him no matter what, no matter when and left the room, telling me to get a good night's sleep.

I flopped back on my bed, knowing how that could have turned out. He could have decided not to listen to me and carry on with what he was saying, leaving the both of us mortified with the content of the conversation and me most likely never wanting to have sex again. Which would have been a tragedy, don't you think?

Waking up the next morning, I really couldn't be assed to go into school. The short talk my dad had given me had resulted in nightmares of sex talk books and lube and condoms chasing me through the woods. Not something I would ever share with anyone. Ever.

Alice still wasn't talking to me for whatever reason and somehow, I couldn't really bring myself to get involved with her drama. She wanted Jasper and yet couldn't see that he didn't want to be with her.

Cue headache.

Because she wasn't old enough to drive and Emmett always left early to pick up Rose on the way to school, Alice had to ride in with me. Sometimes I wished that we could trade off with Alice. Yeah, she was my baby sister and I loved her and everything but sometimes, she annoys the fuck out of me.

Before she climbed out of the car when we got to school she turned to look at me, the strap of her bag clasped in her hand. "Make sure Jasper comes to the graduation party."

"Excuse me." I looked over at her and she glared back.

"He has to come." She whined, trying to make a face that seemed pleading.

"What if we have plans to do something else that night?" I shrugged, making it seem that we would have plans as friends rather than boyfriends. And that was a hard thing to convey, seeing as I hated referring to Jasper as my friend even though I wasn't ready for everyone to know he was anything more. "It's not _our_ party, we don't have to be there."

"Edward, you know what this party could do. I mean, it could mean that Jasper sees the real me and realises that he does like me." She sounded so convinced in her argument as I leaned forward and smacked my forehead on the steering wheel.

"Alice, why won't you listen to what we're trying to tell you?" I moaned and she left out this little 'hmph' noise and climbed out of the car. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I climbed out of the car.

"Hey!" I jumped to the sound of Bella jumping up behind me, making her laugh. "What happened to your head?" She asked and I realised I must have had a mark on my head from where I whacked it on the steering wheel.

"I had a fight with my steering wheel." I shrugged and she shook her head before acting as though it was nothing out of the ordinary. But then again, for Bella, it wasn't.

"Why?"

"It saved me from having a fight with Alice."

"Ah." Bella knew exactly what was going on with Alice and had even offered to talk to her about it all. I would have told her to go for it if I hadn't known that Alice would have just ignored her like she did everyone else. "Still like talking to a brick wall?"

"More like a concrete wall with a layer of steel underneath it." I sighed as I opened up my locker. "I mean, she won't listen to anyone. Not even when mom and dad try telling her what's really going on with him. Oh, by the way." She perked up, looking right at me, her eyebrows moving upwards in the way they did when she was interested. "My parents?" She nodded, looking slightly confused. "They know."

Her jaw dropped slightly and she shook her head. "When? How? How did they take it?"

"My mom walked in on us last night. Could have been a lot worse considering." I closed my locker, grinning as Jasper walked over to us. Bella noticed him and rolled her eyes, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Considering what?" She asked as he leaned next to me on the lockers.

"Considering Jasper," I nodded towards him and he raised an eyebrow. "Was on top of me when my mom interrupted us."

She gasped slightly before laughing. She looked to Jasper for confirmation and he nodded. "Oh, my God. What did she say?"

"She just told us to get downstairs." I shrugged and she scowled at me. "She wasn't pissed at all, which I wasn't expecting. She just told us that we had to keep the door open when in my room."

"You guys have it so easy. Jake and I aren't even allowed upstairs when he comes over." She grumbled and I laughed. I tried to not look at Jasper as we walked because I knew that if I did, it wouldn't be conducive to keeping a secret.

I was about to walk into class when Jasper grabbed my arm, whispering in my ear. "Meet my by the lockers after second."

And with that he was gone.

What did he have planned?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Sadly for me, I don't own Twilight. But manipulating Stephenie Meyer's characters is one of my favourite passtimes.**_

Second period seemed to take forever to pass as I sat there, practically staring at the clock. I tried not to focus on the time, but it was hard not to look at the clock every few seconds.

When the bell sounding the end of class rang, I was among the first out of the classroom and into the hallway on my way to meet Jasper. I saw him, standing there, a sullen expression on his face, giving me a small smile when he saw me. He glanced next to him and I had to suppress a groan as I saw my sister standing there, chattering away.

He looked at me sadly as I sighed, standing next to him and opening my locker. "Sorry," he whispered and I shook my head, indicating that I knew it wasn't his fault. What was Alice doing there anyway? Didn't she have a class to go to? Unfortunately, when I asked her that in a rather pointed way she just grinned at me and said that she had a free.

Well, that sucked.

I wonder if she even noticed that Jasper wasn't actually listening to her and was playing on his phone. He snapped his Torch shut and gave me a wink. I wondered what the hell was up with him when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that he had sent me a text.

_Don't worry. Everyone at mine is out tonight. We'll have some fun then._

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question and he winked again. My phone buzzed with another text from him as he grinned.

_Wait and see._

I was dating a jerk.

After putting up with Alice's chatter for an hour, I had to say bye to her and Jasper. Thankfully she was over on the other side of the school, so she had to leave us slightly before. I had to make my way to Music while Jasper had gym and I hated that I hadn't actually been able to talk to him at all. About _anything_. My sister does not shut the fuck up.

"Hey," he ran up to me, grabbing my arm. "Wait a sec."

"Yeah?" I turned to face him, still pissed at my sister and her inability to listen to anyone around her. "What is it? We're both gonna be late."

"The bell hasn't even gone yet, don't worry." He laughed and I shrugged. "Just wanted to give you something."

"What?"

He glanced around quickly before he pressed his lips to mine forcefully, pushing me back into a little corner under the stairs. He rested his hands on the wall either side of my face and moaned gently, pushing his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away quickly, giving me another quick kiss before winking at me and walking off to gym.

The bell rang as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a small message from Jasper. _A taster of what's to come._ What the hell was that supposed to mean?

The rest of the day passed in a haze and I didn't retain any information at all. Nothing that was said at lunch by my friends or any of the teachers went in and I knew I would have to copy people's notes for at least one of my classes.

"Hey," Jasper was waiting by my car as I made my way over to it after school. "You okay?" I glared at him as I unlocked the car. "Come on, you can't be mad at me."

"Want to bet?" I shot back and he laughed again.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He said softly and I shrugged, shoving my bag in the backseat.

"That's not the point." I said quietly, watching out for my sister. "It was mean and in public! Jasper! I told you I wasn't ready for people to know."

"Why do you think I did it when there was no one around?" He replied, calm as anything. Did nothing seem to faze him at all? Seriously?

"That's not the point, Jasper." I leaned on my car next to him and looked down at the ground, kicking at the tarmac with the toe of my shoe. "Anyone could have walked by and seen us. I know it all seems exciting when it's hidden in a public place but . . . I'm not ready to take that risk yet." He looked at me sadly, but with understanding in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and I sighed gently. "I was just so pissed that I . . . I wasn't thinking properly. All I was thinking about was that I had been sat there with you for an entire hour and hadn't been able to even touch you in any way."

"Well, that's not my fault." I shot back and he shook his head. "If you would just tell my sister to piss off, then we would have been alright. Because lord knows we've all tried to do it."

"She really can't take a hint, can she?" He laughed as I shook my head. It would have been frustrating if it wasn't my boyfriend she was going after. "You still coming round?"

"I don't know?" I pretended to think about it and he nudged me, clearly not happy about that. "Will you make it worth my while?"

"In any and every way imaginable, baby." He whispered in response, his eyes flicking down to my lips every few seconds. I could see that he wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted him to but the fact that we were stood in the middle of the parking lot at school, made me turn away.

I climbed into the car as he made his way back to his own car. Alice was going over to one of her little girlfriends' houses tonight, so I didn't have to play chauffer. I followed Jasper back to his house, pleased to see that he had been telling the truth about there being no one at his house when we got back.

"Mom and Dad are at some thing in Seattle and Rose is at your house. I'm sure she'll be there for a while." He explained as we walked into the house and hung up our jackets. "Which means . . ." He growled in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. "We have the entire house to ourselves for a couple of hours." He pulled me back into him even tighter and I moaned when I felt his erection pressed against me. He ran his nose up and down my throat, placing soft kissed on the skin every few seconds. "What can we do that will take up a few hours, hmm?"

I turned around in his iron grasp and wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing his mouth to mine as we both let out a groan. He pushed me up against the wall as he had when he'd first kissed me and wedged his leg in between mine, grinding himself into me.

I gasped at the contact and my head fell back against the wall as he moved against me. "Jazz?" He looked up at me, his eyes dark. "Upstairs."

"Definitely." He moved away from me, grabbing my hand and running up the stairs. As soon as we were up in his room, he slammed the door closed and spun the two of us around, pulling me back to him, crushing his lips to mine. I knew they were going to be swollen and bruised from the contact but who actually gave a flying fuck? This was Jasper I was kissing. I sure as hell didn't.

He stepped forward slightly which meant that I had to move back. We continued this way until I felt my legs hit something and he pushed me backwards and I fell onto his bed. He immediately crawled back on top of me, his lips on mine once again.

"Edward," he moaned, his fingers wandering up my shirt. "Need you . . ." I moaned in response as he started to push my shirt up. "Take this off." Not wanting to argue with him, I pulled it off and he threw it somewhere in his room. He pushed me back down and sat back, his ass resting on my hips as he looked at me. I started to feel slightly self conscious as his eyes roamed over my torso. "Beautiful." He whispered, leaning forward, his lips wrapping around one of my nipples. I let out a gasp at the contact and he smirked against my skin.

His hips started to move against mine as his tongue played with the sensitive flesh that was still in his mouth. His hands were both underneath me, holding me in place as I tried to move against him, the movement of his hips and his mouth becoming too much.

"Jasper, please." I'm not ashamed to say I whimpered. I was _right_ there and he knew it. Over the last couple of weeks, he had come to know my body better than I knew it myself and he had also found the ability to play it like a finely tuned instrument.

"Please, what?" He smirked, stilling completely and I let out a frustrated groan.

"Need to come." I whimpered softly as he moved over me. "Please."

"Do you trust me?" He whispered and I nodded, never breaking eye contact. "I want to try something."

"What?" He moved off of me and the bed, leaving me laying there, panting like and idiot. He walked around the side of the bed and grabbed my wrists, pulling me into the centre of the bed, so that my legs weren't hanging off it anymore. He leaned over and opened the drawer in his bedside cabinet and felt around for something. I glanced at what he had and saw that it was a bottle of lube. I immediately tensed up and it was as though he knew what I was thinking because he put the bottle down next to me and straddled me again.

"Don't worry, I know you're not okay with going that far, yet but there's something I want to try." He looked down at me and I knew that if I said no, that would be the end of it. He wouldn't let it go any further. "Trust me," he whispered as he moved his head down so he could whisper in my ear. "I know it's a daunting prospect but trust me when I tell you it feels amazing."

"I do trust you." I whispered, kissing the side of his face. He grinned at me before his lips descended on mine. His fingers ran down my chest and stomach, a fleeting, ghostly touch that felt amazing to my sensitive skin. He popped the buttons on my jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly.

"Lift up, baby." He whispered as he tugged on my jeans. I bit my lip but lifted my hips anyway, trusting that Jasper wouldn't do anything to hurt me in any way, shape or form. "You're so beautiful, you know that right?" He whispered as he threw my jeans aside, his eyes wandering over me as I lay there, naked as the day I was born. I felt self conscious as he looked at me, smirking when he saw how hard my dick was, waiting in anticipation for some attention. I wanted him to give that attention. He ran the tips of his fingers up my legs, pushing my knees apart gently before he settled in between my legs, his eyes fixed on my cock.

I let out a gasp as he took all of me in his mouth, immediately swallowing around me. "Fuck!" My head flew back of its own accord and my hands clenched in his bedsheets. He knew exactly what he was doing and how to get me to the edge quickly.

I felt him move slightly but my mind was focused on his mouth and not much else. That was until he moved my legs open a little further and I felt a cold, slick digit circling my entrance and I tensed. He pulled away from me, whispering softly about how good it was going to feel and I relaxed slightly.

I felt his finger start to push into me slightly, pushing past the tight muscle and further inside me. It felt odd. Not really painful but uncomfortable. An intrusion that I had to get used to. I couldn't deny, it felt good when he started to move his finger in and out of me, circling slightly with each pass.

"You okay up there?" He asked and I nodded, breathless.

"More." I whispered hoarsely and he chuckled. I heard the bottle cap being snapped shut again just as Jasper added a second finger, pushing it inside alongside the first slowly. I hissed slightly at the burning sensation that seemed to disappear after a few moments. He continued in the same pattern of twisting his fingers for a few minutes and I knew that I was probably sounding completely ridiculous and I became aware of the fact that my hips were moving in time with his fingers, instinctively wanting more of the sensations that were currently overwhelming me but I really couldn't bring myself to care. It just felt so good.

All of a sudden he stopped moving his fingers in the circular motion but in a way that made it seem like he was looking for something. What did I care? It still felt good. He pushed his fingers in a little further and all of a sudden I was seeing stars as my back arched off the bed.

"There you are." He chuckled, his fingers brushing up against that spot again. My body jerked and I held in a groan, which he didn't seem happy about, seeing as he pulled his fingers out of me, moving up to hover above me. "There's no one home, Edward. They're not going to be home for a while." He settled back between my legs, his fingers teasing where I wanted them the most as I could hear the smirk. "Which means that I don't want you to hold back. I want to hear you scream!" And that I did as he pushed his fingers back inside me in one forceful fluid motion, immediately hitting that spot.

"Oh, my God!" I clutched at the pillow above my head as his fingers concentrated on that one spot inside of me. "Jasper, please!"

"Please what?" He sounded smug. Pleased with himself as he manipulated my body, enjoying seeing me writhing around on the bed, completely at his mercy.

"Please touch me." I gasped out, right there on the edge. "Need to come."

"I'm not going to touch you." He declared and I swore that I could have cried. "You're going to come from my fingers and my fingers only. Understood?" My back arched as he pressed down on that spot again and I let out a loud moan that I was sure belonged in some porn film somewhere.

He continued to move his fingers over and around that immense spot, making my body jerk each and every time. He began to furiously rub against it with his fingers and I saw stars, my body arching and convulsing as I came all over my stomach and chest in the most intense orgasm I had ever felt in my entire life.

I felt him pull his fingers out of me and move off of the bed before something wet and warm was moved across my stomach and chest. I opened my eyes lazily to find him cleaning me up, a smug smile on his lips.

I wanted to say something but I found that my most basic functions weren't working and in all honesty, I was coming down from the best high I had ever felt in my life and I really didn't care.

"I take it that felt good." He smirked as he settled next to me, pulling the covers over me as I lay there sleepily. I nodded and he laughed, pulling me close to him. I pushed him away, scowling and he looked at me worried.

"Too many clothes." I mumbled sleepily and he laughed, shedding his clothes down to his boxers and climbing back in. Apparently, that still wasn't good enough for me because my hands immediately went to the offensive material and pushed them down off his hips.

"Alright, alright, I get it. The underwear has to go." He laughed and I nodded, wrapping my arms around him, loving the feeling of his skin on mine with no barriers.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I pressed a sleepy kiss on his neck and he did the same on my forehead as my leg slipped in between his and I drifted off to sleep. I don't know whether Jasper was sleepy but I sure as hell was.

All I remember before slipping into darkness was Jasper's door opening slightly and someone laughing gently, saying 'well, we know what they've been up to with their time alone, don't we?" It was a female voice so I knew immediately who it was.

Emmett and Rosalie were here.

Great.

But I wasn't going to worry about that now. I had my naked man in bed and I was exhausted so I let myself fall into sleep without a care in the world.

. . . . . . . . .

I was woken up by someone pounding on the door. I blinked and looked around sleepily, noting that I was in Jasper's bedroom. I sat up, resting on my arms and scowled at the door, on which the pounding had not stopped.

It was then that it hit me that I was in Jasper's bed.

Naked . . . in Jasper's bed.

With an equally naked Jasper beside me.

I felt myself blushing with the memories of the afternoon as they flooded my mind and I couldn't help but smile. I had given myself to Jasper in a way that made me feel completely and utterly vulnerable and yet he hadn't taken advantage or made me feel insecure about myself in anyway.

I didn't think it was fair that he had seen me completely naked and I had yet to experience the same privilege.

"You okay?" I jumped at his voice next to me. For some reason, I had thought he would still be asleep. "You're a bit jumpy, aren't you?"

"I didn't realise you were awake." I bit my lip and he laughed.

"I've been awake for a while." He chuckled, running his fingers down my arm. The same fingers that had been inside me not three hours ago. "Honestly, I don't know how you could sleep with them pounding on the door."

"Who is that?" I asked, frowning at the door which had fallen quiet for the moment.

"Who do you think?" He raised an eyebrow, obviously wondering why I had to even ask. "My sister. Your brother." On some level I knew that it was them. Emmett was the only one that would carry on that way. It obviously meant he either wanted food or he wanted to razz me about something. Usually, it was both. "Hey," He sat up, the blankets falling away and revealing his beautifully sculpted, pale chest. "Don't worry about it. They'll get bored and give up soon."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked and he thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I honestly don't care. And do you know why?" I shook my head and he smirked at me, very slowly moving towards me. "Because I have the more gorgeous, most desired and most amazing boy in Forks naked in my bed and nothing is going to disturb me from having my wicked way with him." With that he let out this playful growl thing and I swear he actually pounced on me, his upper body flush with mine, pressing me back down into the mattress.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me – if that were at all possible – before his tongue slipped into my mouth, a low moan sounding in his throat.

"You taste incredible." He whispered, his lips moving down my jaw and to my throat. I felt his teeth against my skin gently as he went to bite the pulsepoint in my throat before I smacked him on the back. "What?"

"What do you mean, what?" I replied as he shifted, his face hovering inches above mine. "No marks, mister."

"Oh," he pouted as though I had deprived him of his favourite toy or something. "What if . . . it's where no one but I will see it?"

"What are you talking about?" Huh?

He smirked at me devilishly before grabbing the blankets and moving down underneath them. He ghosted his lips over my skin, pressing a kiss to my flesh every so often as he moved downward. What the hell was he planning to do, leave a hickey on my dick? Not something I wanted thank you very much. He completely ignored my throbbing cock and moved down to the juncture of my thigh before moving back up and pressing his lips to mine again.

"Roll over baby." He whispered and I looked at him, confused. "I've worshipped your front, now I want to do the same to your back." He breathed, the look in his eyes enough to make me do anything he'd asked of me.

I rolled over and he immediately pressed a kiss to the top of my spine and made his way down my back, his lips connecting with every single one of my vertebrae as his fingers ghosted over my shoulders and the rest of my back.

I jumped slightly when I felt his tongue lick at the very top of my ass and made to turn to look at him, but he managed to hold me down with his hands as he immediately pressed a kiss to the same spot. His thumbs began making wide circles on my back, adding pressure with each pass and effectively giving me a massage. I moaned at the feeling and he smirked where he still had his lips pressed to the very bottom of my back.

My eyes flew open as I felt Jasper's teeth biting into the flesh of my ass. He still held me down and fucking hell he was one strong fucker. I could feel him sucking on the skin and I had to admit, while it hurt, it felt good. I let out a moan as he bit down again, his lips like a suction cup on my ass. _That's_ what he meant about marking me where no one else would see it. With one more bite, he released my ass and pressed a small kiss to the area before making his way back up for he was effectively lying on me, his hard-on resting between my ass cheeks.

"You don't even realise how fucking gorgeous you are, do you?" He muttered in my ear and I made to roll over, grumbling slightly to myself when I found I couldn't. His body was holding me down. Not that I minded in the least but still, it appeared that my boy liked to have control in the bedroom. He moved slightly, his dick slipping in between my cheeks, pressing on the sensitive flesh as his fingers went to my hips. He started to pull me up and I wondered what he was doing. "Rest on your elbows, baby." He whispered, his body flush with mine. I wasn't so sure I wanted to know where this was going once he had opened the lube, covering himself in it. I jumped when the cool liquid hit the top of my asscrack, slowly dribbling down to my opening and he moved and slid his dick up and down in between my cheeks. "I know you're not ready, so I'm not going to push you. But you make me so hard and this will definitely be one I'll be getting off to later."

I moaned at the thought of Jasper taking matters into his own hands to visualisations of me like this in front of him.

I could feel every ridge and movement of his dick as he slowly thrust upwards before pulling back. Although there was no penetration, the feelings he was provoking were intense. It was clear that he was getting close, especially when he reached round me, taking my cock in his lubed hand and started stroking me in time with his thrusts. He knew exactly what I liked and how to get me to the edge quickly.

I bit my lip, trying not to make a lot of noise, considering we were no longer in the house but he didn't seem to care as he grunted and moaned in time with his movements. If this was how intense this was, I couldn't even imagine what it would be like once we actually had sex. And I had no doubts that we would but it was just a matter of when. I knew Jasper would wait for me to be ready. He wouldn't pressure me. He may lead, but it would always be up to me when we stopped and I truly loved him for that.

Wait!

What!

I wasn't able to give much more to the thought before I felt Jasper tense behind me and hot liquid hit my back. It was also pushed further from my mind when I felt his hand speed up and his finger enter me once again. I moaned as he pressed his body flush with mine, his breath on the back of my neck as his hand worked me and his fingers seemed to play my prostate like a pianist on his grand piano. It wasn't long before my hips were trying to find a rhythm that matched both hands and my body was so overcome with sensations that I couldn't keep up.

"Come for me, baby." He whispered in my ear, both of his hands intensifying in their movements, the hand gripping my holding a little tighter and moving a little faster and the fingers inside me adding more and more pressure.

"Jasper, fuck!" I couldn't contain the shout that left my mouth followed by the low moan as I came all over the sheets underneath me. His fingers didn't stop moving inside me, milking me for everything I was worth as I continued on my high.

"Stay there, baby." He whispered softly, his lips meeting just behind my ear as he let go of my now limp and completely spent dick and sliding his fingers out of me carefully. I whimpered at the loss, and he chuckled, moving off the bed and into the bathroom. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and saw that he really was glorious as he moved, not seeming to care about the fact that he was naked and that his sister and my brother were in the house, probably having heard what we had just done.

I closed my eyes, resting my head on my arms as I felt the bed move behind me. I jumped, wincing slightly as he ran a warm, wet cloth over my tender flesh, pressing a kiss to the mark he had made on my ass cheek. I was so going to get him back for that one. He wiped his cum off of my back before I moved over, laying back on a part of the bed that wasn't wet.

He straddled me, completely naked and pressed his lips to mine. I jumped when I felt the washcloth running over my extremely sensitive cock and he smirked slightly. I scowled at him before wrapping an arm around him, pulling him back down to me.

"Thank you." I whispered and he looked confused.

"For what?"

"For what?" I laughed and he looked confused. "The two mind blowing orgasms, for one." He smirked and shrugged as though it was no big deal. "And for not pushing me." I whispered and he gave me a soft smile. "I know today was the furthest we've been and yeah, you pushed some boundaries – like the whole ass biting thing, not happening again." He just gave me another smirk. "But even though you pushed those boundaries, you always gave me an out, even if you didn't realise it."

"Of course I did." He said softly, removing the throw that was now covered in my cum and throwing it in the washbasket, along with the cloth before he climbed under the covers, tucking me in beside him and wrapping his arms around me. The way he pulled me to him made me feel safe. Like nothing could touch me and I welcomed that feeling. "I never want you to feel like you're being forced into something you don't want to. You say stop and that's it, we stop."

"Thank you." I whispered, lifting my head up and kissing his jaw.

"Wakey-fucking-wakey." The pounding on the door had started again and I groaned. "Jasper put my brother down or I'm going to have to hurt you." I rolled my eyes at Emmett, burying my face in Jasper's shoulder.

"Want to scare him?" Jasper smirked and I raised an eyebrow in question. "Come in, Emmett."

"Are you decent?" He shouted back, unsure. I was sure that seeing his little brother naked was not something he wanted to do.

"Semi." Jasper remarked and I had to laugh.

"Is there any cockage on show?" We both laughed at his question, knowing he was being completely serious.

"No." The door swung open and Emmett stood there, looking shocked.

"I thought you said you were decent." He moaned and Jasper laughed again.

"No, you asked if there were any cocks out and there aren't." He shrugged. It was true, he had told the truth. "But we can get them out if you want us too."

"No, we can't." I interrupted and he laughed, kissing my forehead. "What do you want, Emmett?"

"Not to envision my little brother doing the nasty." He cringed slightly, shaking his head at the thought and I rolled my eyes, laughing gently. Jasper chuckled as he reached up, playing with the hair on the back of my neck. I rested my head on his shoulder as we waited for Emmett to continue. "Mom wants everyone home. Apparently there's some surprise for all of us. Jazz, you're welcome too apparently."

"Cool." Jasper nodded and I scoffed gently. He turned to pout at me and I gave him an innocent smile I knew he didn't believe. "Give us a few minutes to get dressed and we'll be down."

"Alright." Emmett looked between the two of us cautiously. "But no funny stuff. Remember Rosie and I are in the house."

"Bit late for that." Jasper mumbled as Emmett turned to leave, causing me to laugh. He turned and gave the both of us a questioning look before Jasper pointed out that unless he wanted to see the both of us butt naked, he was going to have to leave.

I don't think I've ever seen him move so fast.

We both laughed about Emmett's reaction as we got dressed and made our way downstairs. We took a little longer than we said we would considering we couldn't actually keep our hands off each other. Something Emmett and Rose noticed when we got downstairs.

When we made it downstairs and had our shoes and jackets on, we were commandeered by the other two. Emmett literally dragged Jasper out to the Jeep and Rosalie gave me a glare that had me afraid and fearing for my life if I didn't get in the car with her.

What? She's scary.

"So . . . how's it going with my brother?" She asked, trying to seem nonchalant as she pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

I rolled my eyes at her lack of tact but then again, Rosalie had never been one for subtlety. "Nice, Rose. What do you want to know?"

"Honestly, are you happy with him?" She sounded honest in her questions and I smiled thinking about having been with Jasper for the last month or so.

"Yeah," I sighed, looking out the window. "Yeah, I am."

"So how far have you gotten?" I knew that question was coming and I had been dreading it. Though part of me would prefer to be in the car with Rose than with Emmett. Who knew what he was putting Jasper through at the moment. "Come on, I want the deets."

"You mean you want details of what I've been doing with your _brother_?" I shot back and she shrugged. "Don't you think that's kind of weird?"

"Not really." Wow, she really didn't. "Got to make sure he's doing it right. That he's keeping his guy satisfied."

"Trust me, he is." I rolled my eyes as she grinned, glancing over at me.

"So, does my little brother have the Hale skills then?" I wasn't sure I even wanted to know what that meant. I knew the two of them had an older brother who was a bit of a player and had no qualms about sleeping with girls and then letting them loose afterwards but I hadn't really had a chance to know him. I'd only met him twice and apparently, he was the only one in the family that had a problem with Jasper's sexuality. Apparently, after he'd found out, he'd tried fixing Jasper up with different girls from school – even though Jasper was just a freshman then – and got pissed whenever Jasper either showed no interest or became friends with them rather than fucking them.

Apparently, he was an asshole, so I wasn't really put out at not knowing him.

"Come on, what's he like in bed?" She giggled and I felt myself blushing.

"That's so weird that you're asking me that question." She shrugged again and I shook my head. "Doesn't it weird you out that you're asking your brother's boyfriend how good he is in bed?"

"So? I know Jasper's not a virgin but I know that before you met him, you were . . . well, in the gay respect anyway, so it's not a big deal. Come on." She whacked my knee, making me jump, which she found hilarious.

"Well, in that particular area, I cannot help you." She frowned, clearly not understanding. "We haven't . . . done that . . . yet."

"Really?" I swear, her eyebrows disappeared. "So what the hell were you doing for three hours up in his bedroom then?"

"There's other stuff you can do without actually having sex, Rose." I replied and she nodded slightly, agreeing with me. "I just . . . I'm just not ready yet."

"I know what you mean." She sighed, glancing at me. "You know it was six months into my relationship with Emmett when we had sex for the first time." I raised my eyebrows at her, wondering how the hell it had taken them that long. "Don't look so surprised. I had a lot of trust issues when we first moved to Forks. I'd been in a bad relationship back in Texas and didn't really know who I could trust with anything, let alone my heart."

"I'm sorry." I whispered and she shook her head, waving me off as we turned off onto the driveway.

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past and I have Em now." She turned to look at me as she turned off the engine. "You and Jasper are going to be great together. I just know it." I opened the door and made to get out but she placed a hand on my arm, stopping me. "By the way, when you do get round to it, the internal muscles are an amazing thing." She laughed as I felt the colour drain from my face. "I'm serious, a little squeeze every now and then makes them crazy. You should try it."

With that she climbed out of the car, waiting for me to do the same before she locked it. There was also a dark green Mercedes parked in the driveway, one I didn't recognise and I wondered who had come round. It had to be someone important for Mom to call us home.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, standing next to me as Rosalie walked over to Emmett.

"Your sister is scary." I mumbled back and he laughed. I glared at him and he smirked at me, clearly still amused.

"You're only just figuring this out?" He shot back and I pouted at him. Considering it was only the four of us down here, he pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, smirking at me again as Mom and Dad walked into the room.

"Finally," my mom sighed, smiling gently. "I have all my babies under one roof again." She sounded so happy about that and I wondered who had sprinkled what in her afternoon coffee.

"Um, mom?" Emmett looked as confused as I felt considering one of us was away at college. "Aren't we missing-"

"Missing who, Emmie?" We turned and grinned as we saw our big sister standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Tanya!" She grinned, running over and throwing her arms around my neck. "I've missed you, Tee-Tee."

"I've missed you too, Eddie-Bear." I saw Jasper grin at the nickname Tanya always used for me. I scowled at him which made him chuckle gently but I couldn't care. I had my big sister back for a while. I had no idea how long for but I'd missed her.

Maybe she'd be able to help with the whole Alice thing.

If anyone could, it was her.

God, I'd missed her.

. . . . . . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Sadly for me, I don't own Twilight. But manipulating Stephenie Meyer's characters is one of my favourite passtimes.**_

"So, Eddie," Tanya plopped down on the sofa next to me. She'd followed me up to my room after Jasper and Rosalie had left for the evening. My car was still at Jasper's house but Tanya had said she would drop me and Alice off at school, meaning I could go and pick it up from his house tomorrow afternoon.

God, I loved my big sister.

"How's everything going with you?" She picked up a cushion and wrapped her arms around it, resting her head on the back of the sofa. "How's Bella?"

"Um, Bella and I broke up." I said quietly and her face dropped. Tanya had loved Bella and the feeling had been mutual. The two of them were like peas in a pod whenever Tanya was home from college. It didn't matter that Tanya was three years older, they were still besties whenever she was in Forks.

"What happened?" She asked, her expression completely neutral. I had no idea what she was thinking and I hated not knowing.

I shrugged, shaking my head. "We just . . . grew apart. It wasn't there anymore."

"Who broke up with who?" I let out a laugh and she looked at me confused.

"Well, I went to hers intending break up with her and we kind of broke up with each other. Apparently, she had been feeling the same way as me and didn't really feel anything either anymore." I looked at her to see that she was smiling at me. "What?"

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Damn my intuitive sister. "There is! Tell me who she is!"

"Um, that's the thing." I let out a breath and she looked slightly worried. I had no doubts that Tanya would be accepting of my sexuality because she was accepting of practically anything that came her way. It didn't matter to her what people were like as long as they were honest and weren't complete assholes they were alright in Tanya's book.

"What's the thing?" She sat up, her eyes never leaving my face as I worked up the courage to tell her that I was dating a guy. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter." I breathed, looking over at the door, relieved to find it shut. "It's just, there is no _girl_." She looked confused at my words and I knew I'd have to actually tell her. "The person I'm seeing. It's a guy."

"Wow." She whispered, shaking her head slightly. "I never would have thought."

"I know, right?" She laughed gently and I felt the tension leaving my body slowly. She hadn't freaked out but then again, that wasn't really the reaction I had been anticipating from Tanya. That was going to be Alice's job.

"How long have you been seeing this guy?" She asked, sounding slightly wary. I had no idea why.

"About a month." I nodded and she did the same. "You know the blonde downstairs, Jasper?" She nodded again, knowing who I meant. "It's him."

"You're kidding?" Her jaw dropped and I nodded. She laughed loudly and shook her head. "Trust my little brother to come home with a hottie."

"Well, what can I say?" I shrugged and she whacked my arm.

"Honestly, though, does he make you happy?" I nodded, grinning at her and she grinned back before launching herself at me and squeezing me nearly to death. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Eddie."

"Thank you." I was glad Tanya seemed to approve, even if she hadn't really had time to get to know Jasper today. I was sure she would be around for a while, so she would definitely get the chance to get to know him. And I knew she would love him.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Rose and Emmett know, as well as mom and dad."

"What about Alice?" She asked and I shook my head quickly. A strange look passed over her features and I wanted to ask what it was all about. "Why not?"

"Because it's kind of delicate with Alice at the moment." She gestured for me to go on and I couldn't help but wonder how the hell to do that. "Well, she has an enormous crush on Jasper and doesn't believe that he's gay. Even though he is openly gay. She refuses to listen to any of us, _including_ Jasper. She thinks its something that Emmett's cooked up to keep her away from him or something."

"Don't you think it would help her ease off if she knew about the two of you?" She asked and I laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"We are going to tell her . . . just, not right now." I hoped she understood and I knew when she wrapped her arms around me that she did. There was never a time I wanted to fall out with my big sister. She meant the world to me and I couldn't handle not being on good terms with her.

Unfortunately, I didn't get to spend much time with Tanya as I wanted to considering she was up and about helping Emmett and Rosalie get everything together for the party that was happening in two days time. Tanya had already broken up from college and wanted to spend the summer here in Forks. Didn't see why really, wasn't like there was much to do here. But hey, I'd given up trying to understand my sister a long time ago. When we did get time together, she was all too happy to hear about Jasper and how he made me feel. She had the same reaction as Rosalie when I told her we hadn't had sex yet, probably wondering what was holding us back.

I knew I shouldn't have felt bad about not being ready and Jasper never made me feel pressure or anything like that but I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. I was withholding from him but I wasn't quite sure why. I wanted to sleep with him, I knew I did and yet for some reason, I always held back.

I didn't voice this to anyone but Tanya seemed to know what I was thinking and quietly told me that being scared of something different, especially something as intimate as sex, was normal. I don't know why everyone always assumed that I was the bottom. I guess if I looked at how it worked out, I was but still, I didn't think that it was that obvious.

I had been right about how Tanya and Jasper would get on. They seemed to be best friends from the start and it was genuine, not something they'd put on to make me happy. With the both of them, if they didn't like someone, they were civil but cold and not very talkative. But hell, leave these two in a room together and no one else will ever get a word in edgeways.

So I didn't have to worry about those two.

What I did have to worry about though was Alice. She was becoming more and more obvious in her attraction to Jasper and I knew that she was going to throw a fit once she found out about the two of us. Not that it was up to her, but still.

"Come on, Eddie!" Tanya whined, holding out a suit jacket for me to wear. "It completes the outfit and it's a perfect fit. Come on. This suit is a one of a kind Dolce, don't you want to look good for Emmett's graduation?"

"Okay, just because I'm gay, it doesn't mean I have any idea what you just said." I raised an eyebrow at her scowl and rolled my eyes. "But I'll wear it if it gets you to shut up." She squealed and clapped, jumping up and down ever so slightly. Girls were weird.

We made our way downstairs to see Emmett and Jasper standing there waiting for us. I heard Rose coming down just behind me and I grinned. Our parents and Alice had already made their way to the school after taking picture upon picture of Rose and Em. Apparently mom was crying about the fact that her baby boy was no longer a child and was now all grown up.

I grinned as I reached the bottom of the stairs and Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist. "You look delectable." He whispered in my ear, pressing his lips to mine softly. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you." I replied, leaning back a little so I could look at him. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Come on, you two." Tanya giggled, watching us closely. "The two of you might be cute but unfortunately, these two have to get to their graduation, so Jasper, release my brother and let's go."

We all laughed at her little speech and followed her out into the cars. We split off, Tanya went in the Jeep with Emmett and Rose and Jasper and I went in my car. I was sure that Jasper had organised it that way, considering his hand went straight to my thigh and stayed there for the whole journey. He would squeeze it every so often, reminding me that his hand was there. As if I could forget.

The ceremony was exactly as everyone had known it was going to be. It was long and full of the teachers talking about things no one was really listening to. Rose was the Valedictorian which meant that we all cheered for her as she walked up to the podium. She spoke about journeys and accepting people for who they were all through your lives. She spoke about other things that didn't really make much sense to me and some part of me knew that there were certain things in her speech directed at the relationship between Jasper and myself. The parts about acceptance and not always adhering to the norm and what others believed to be the best course of action. To be yourself even when people have you doubting who you are.

I had to smile at that thought.

It was after the ceremony that everything seemed to really liven up. Apparently everyone knew that there was a party at our house that night. But then again considering it was Emmett, would you expect anything else. He had to be big and loud at whatever he did and I knew that was never going to change.

Walking back into the house I noticed that everything valuable had been removed as had anything breakable. The sofas and chairs had been moved back against the walls to create a large space and the large rug my mother had in the middle of the room had disappeared. I made my way into the kitchen and saw that there were trays and trays of food, bottles of every kind of drink you could think of – all non alcoholic of course – and there was absolutely no surface uncovered.

"Hey," I jumped as Jasper whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around me. I leaned back into his arms and sighed gently. He pressed his lips to my neck gently and I smiled at the feeling of his warm breath on my neck. "You okay?"

"Mmhmmm." I nodded and turned around in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're coming." He whispered, his lips gently brushing against mine as he spoke. I pulled him to me, wanting to be able to at least kiss him today before everyone else got here. Who knew how long it was going to be before we had time to ourselves again.

We pulled apart as Alice waltzed into the house and then ran upstairs to get changed. Of course, she didn't spare me a glance but instead smiled at Jasper in what she thought was a seductive way. Not only did I not want to think about my sister that way, I most certainly didn't want to think about my sister thinking that about my boyfriend.

Not something a seventeen year old wants going through his mind.

At least I didn't.

We had about an hour before people started arriving so we made our way up to my room to get changed. Not that we needed to take that long to get changed, but you know.

As soon as I closed the bedroom door, Jasper's lips were on mine. He gripped my hips forcefully, pulling me towards him as he moved the both of us over to the bathroom. Where the hell was he going? I got the answer to my question when he turned the shower on and smirked at me.

"What about my parents?" I panted and he shrugged. Just at that moment a knock sounded on the door and my mom's voice called out to the both of us.

"Door open boys!" I rolled my eyes as Jasper smirked at me again. What the hell was he thinking we were going to get away with with my parents in the house? "Edward, can I have a word?"

"Stay here." Jasper whispered, kissing me quickly before leaving the bathroom and closing the door. I moved closer to the door to hear him open my main bedroom door. "Edward's in the shower at the moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jasper." I could hear a slight embarrassment in my mom's voice. She had expected us to be fooling around with the door closed. Well, she wasn't wrong. "Can you tell him that I want to see him downstairs when he's finished?"

I heard the two of them talking for a moment and figured that the shower was running, so I might as well make the most of it. I shed the annoying material Tanya had put me in that morning and stepped under the hot spray of the shower. It did feel good and I let myself relax under the water streaming down.

I jumped when I felt Jasper climb into the shower behind me, his arms wrapped around me and his enormous dick pressed against my ass. I moaned at the feeling as he wrapped his fingers around my cock, slowly sliding up and down, his hand twisting as he reached the head, his palm grazing the tip. He knew exactly how to get me to the edge and fast and he was utilizing every weapon he had in his arsenal the moment. He started moving his hips behind me, his dick sliding against my ass with every movement. The pressure and speed of which he moved his hand increased after about a minute and he bit down on my shoulder, causing me to bite my lip to stifle my moan as I came all over the shower wall. He knew what trouble we could get into if my parents caught us but then again he didn't seem to care.

So why should I?

Spinning around, I placed my hands on Jasper's chest and pushed him against the shower wall, dropping to my knees as I did so. Over the last few weeks I can become more confident in my abilities at giving head and apparently Jasper appreciated the improvements as well. I can certainly say, he appreciated the practise times.

Taking him deep into my throat, past my gag reflex – which I was very pleased to discover was practically non-existent anyway – I swallowed once before slowly pulling my way up. I circled my tongue around the head and swiped the point of my tongue across the slit, causing him to bite his lip to hold back a moan.

"Eddie, trying to kill me here." He panted out and I chuckled, his mouth dropping open at the sensation. "Or gonna get me killed at least."

His hands moved from the wall to gently twist in my hair He often liked to grip my hair, not really moving me but just for something to hang on to I guess. Not that we ever had lengthy conversations when I gave him head or the other way around. Not much got said at all to be perfectly honest.

It only took a few more swallows and a gentle tug on his balls before he was stifling another moan and coming in hot thick spurts down my throat. Though it tasted nasty and bitter I wasn't going to waste anything Jasper gave me purely because it came from him. He loved it when I swallowed and he would get this dreamy spaced out look on his face when I did.

I stood up and kissed him softly. "I gotta get out." I whispered and he looked at me confused. "My mom wants to talk to me, remember?" He nodded, looking upset and I laughed, shaking my head.

I climbed out of the shower and quickly dried and dressed before I made my way downstairs to see what my mom wanted. As I knew I would, I found her in the kitchen, preparing the last of the food for when people arrived. My mother, the perfectionist.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I asked and she nodded, smiling.

"Have you thought about telling Alice about your relationship with Jasper?" She asked and I let out a breath. I've seen how she is around him and it's not fair for her to be lead on like she is."

"She's the one who won't listen to anyone, Mom." I reasoned and she looked at me, sceptically. "We've all told her that he's gay, even _Jasper _has told her that he's gay. She won't listen."

"Maybe if she knew that the two of you were together, she wouldn't be so full on," she suggested and I shook my head, wondering what had brought this on.

"You know that's not going to happen, Mom." I sighed and she looked at me doubtfully. "The only thing Alice will do when she finds out about me and Jasper is throw the biggest fit you've ever seen, claim that I've been conspiring against her because I knew that she liked Jasper and continue to do exactly what she's been doing to try and 'win Jasper over'."

"You really believe that of your sister?"

"Uh, yeah." I replied in the 'duh' tone that all teenagers seemed to have perfected the moment they turn thirteen. "It's Alice, remember? She's not really one to take something lying down."

"Unlike you, eh, Ed?" I glared at Emmett as he walked into the kitchen. I did not need my mother to know about what Jasper and I did behind closed doors, thank you very much.

"Shut up, Emmett." I snapped back and he held up his hands. I could see that there was a joke in there trying to bust out but I also knew that he wouldn't say anything in front of mom. For that I was grateful.

"In truth though, Mom, that is how Alice will probably react when she finds out about Ed and Jazz." He backed me up and I felt grateful for that. "Speaking of the Jazzman, where is he?"

"He's in the shower." I replied and his eyebrows shot up.

"Without you?"

"I've already had one." I replied, glaring at him.

"Alone, I hope." Mom shot across from the other side of the kitchen as she fussed with something.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes and the two of them laughed, apparently finding it incredibly funny. Emmett caught my eye as mom turned around and wiggled his eyebrows at me and I replied by giving him the finger which made him laughed. Mom turned around and looked at him to which he shook his head and left the room. She glanced at me and I shrugged before asking her if there was anything she needed help with.

"No, sweetheart." She sighed, stilling where she was. "You really should tell your sister. It's not as though keeping it from her will make it any easier when the truth does come out."

"I know, Mom." I sighed gently and she smiled at me. "I just . . . I don't know. There's something that tells me that Alice won't be as accepting as you, dad and Tanya have been."

"You don't think your sister's homophobic, do you?" It was so weird hearing the word 'homo' come out of my mom's mouth. Of all the things my mother could say to me, that was not the syllables I'd ever thought I'd hear.

"No," I shook my head, trying to think of how to say it. "Not because I'm gay but . . . because it's Jasper. I mean, if she finds out I'm gay then she'd probably try and drag me out shopping and to go for a manicure or something like that but . . . if she found out that I'm gay and with Jasper, I can assure you, that will _not_ be the case."

"You never know." She smiled at me and I shook my head. "Anyway, it's up to you when you tell her. No one else can make the choice for you."

"I know, mom." I smiled as she walked up to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you." I whispered as I rested my chin on the top of her head, because, yes, she is that small. She looked up at me, confused and I smiled again. "For being so understanding of all of this. Some parents would have freaked out."

"Well, shame on those parents." I could feel her scowling against my shoulder. "No one should judge their child on something like that. I know people do but . . . I just couldn't dream of it."

"And that's what makes you the best mom on the planet." I said seriously and she laughed, pulling away from me and slapping me gently on the shoulder, calling me a 'suck-up'. I grinned unashamed and she laughed. I made my way upstairs to see Jasper lounging on my bed, playing with his phone. He glanced up at me and grinned.

"Everything okay?" He asked, standing up and making his way over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah." I sighed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, linking my fingers behind his head. "My mom reckons that we should tell Alice."

"Do you think she should know?" He asked, his blue eyes serious and I sighed, looking out the window. I knew he wanted to be out. He wanted everyone to know that we were together and it was me that was holding us back. It wasn't that I didn't want people to know. Of course I did. I wanted people to know that I was with Jasper more than anything but I was still scared. Being out to my mom and dad, even Emmett, Rose and Tanya was slightly daunting and I knew that being out to _everyone_ would be even worse. I had no idea what would happen.

"I don't know." I whispered, closing my eyes and he ran his fingers down my cheek gently.

"Hey," He whispered and I looked at him, his cerulean eyes speaking volumes. "You know how I feel. I want to be able to scream from the rooftops that you're mine and that I'm yours and I also know that you're not ready. So . . . I'll wait until you are."

"Thank you." My response was nothing more than a whisper as he pressed his lips gently to mine.

"And when you are ready . . . _then_ I'll scream it from the rooftops." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. Or was it _at_ him. Not that there was much of a distinction there. "Now . . . are we changing before the party or are we going casual from graduation?" He asked and I shrugged. Honestly, I couldn't be bothered to change so it was completely up to him what he did.

We decided not to change before the party but opted for a make out session and some groping before people started to arrive. Tanya and Rose grinned at us as we walked downstairs and I mock glared at them.

"So, how are Jasper's tonsils?" Tanya giggled quietly as we made our way into the kitchen. I glared at her and she laughed. Even though the party had only just started, there were quite a few people in the house and I didn't want anyone to overhear what she had said. "Sorry."

"For your information, Jasper doesn't have his tonsils. He had them removed when he was younger because he kept getting tonsillitis, so there." And here I was the eternal child sticking my tongue out at my big sister.

Whatever. She deserved it.

"Hi, Eddie." I groaned as I heard Lauren Mallory behind me. Ever since the news that Bella and I had broken up had spread around school, she and Jessica Stanley had been hounding me to the point where I wanted to scream at them that they were missing something vital from their anatomy for me to find them attractive. I held my tongue though and that seemed to spur them even more. "Enjoying the party?"

"I _was_." I muttered underneath my breath. I turned to look at her and she grinned at me, looking me up and down in a way I was sure that she thought was seductive. It made me want to run and hide for the rest of my life. "Hi, Lauren." I said, unenthusiastically and she grinned at me. I was sure that I was going to regret having acknowledged her but unfortunately, there was nothing I could do about it now.

"So . . . what have you got planned for the summer?" She asked, twirling her hair around her finger. Why do girls do that? Do they think it's cute? I remember thinking it was cute when Bella did it, but Lauren? Not so much. Maybe someone should talk to this girl about trying too hard.

"Nothing really." I shrugged and she grinned as though she had won the lottery.

"Me neither! We should hook up sometime and hang out." There was no doubting what her version of 'hanging out' would consist of and there was only one person I was interested in doing that with thank you very much.

And the smug asshole just happened to be standing there watching my uncomfortable interaction with Lauren with a smirk on his face. Dick! Let's see if he's getting anything tonight.

We'd already prearranged that he would be staying here tonight. My mom and dad had – reluctantly – allowed him to stay in my room, with the door open of course.

"I don't know. I might be busy a lot of the time." I murmured, watching him and she frowned at me.

"But you just said-" I made up some excuse about having to do something and moved away from her only to be accosted by Jessica Stanley and a couple of other girls that had recently arrived at my house.

I think it took me about half an hour or so to get away from them and at that moment all I wanted to do was scream at them that I was gay and didn't want any of them. It was tempting. Too tempting. But tonight was not the night. It was Rose and Emmett's party and they should be allowed to have their limelight.

I let out a breath as I finally escaped the girls and ran upstairs to my room. I closed my eyes as I sat down on my bed, thankful for the peace. It was still loud, considering the music that was blasting downstairs but it was still better than the mounds of people that had just appeared from what seemed like nowhere.

"Hey." I looked up to see the one person I'd wanted to find all night. He stood there and smiled at me. "Had enough of being swooned over?" He laughed and I remembered the smug look on his face from earlier on in the night and didn't answer him. He sat down next to me and I still didn't look at him. "Hey." He placed a hand on my leg and I found it incredibly hard not to acknowledge him. "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong, Eddie?"

"Yes." I said softly and I felt him stiffen.

"What?" He sounded panicked and I felt bad as I looked up at him, trying to maintain my serious façade.

"You didn't save me." He looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes. "When I was being attacked by the first blonde haired, blue eyed skank, you didn't save me."

Realisation dawned in his eyes and he punched me in the arm as I laughed. "Asshole." He muttered and I nodded, punching him back. He grabbed my wrists quickly, before pinning me to the bed beneath him and attacking my sides.

"Jasper!" I tried to wriggle away from him but he placed most of his weight on me, straddling my hips and keeping me locked in place. He shifted against me and I couldn't contain the moan as the movement rubbed against my dick causing the most delicious friction.

"Quiet, baby." He whispered in my ear softly. "Don't want anyone to hear you and come and investigate, do we?" He didn't allow me to answer before he crashed his lips to mine, his tongue parting my lips and forcing its way into my mouth.

At that point, I couldn't give a flying fuck.

I don't know how long we were up there just lying on my bed exchanging long, languid kisses as though there wasn't a party going on beneath us and part of me didn't really care. Even though I knew that we should.

"Hey," he whispered, leaning over me, his lips swollen and moist. "Maybe we should head back downstairs."

"No," I moaned and he laughed. "Let's stay here a little longer." I pleaded and he laughed again.

"People are going to notice that we're missing." He reasoned and I pouted. He growled, taking my bottom lip in between his teeth gently before kissing me again. "Come on."

"Why?" I groaned, gripping his arms, trying to make him stay there. "It's not even our party."

"No, but it's the graduation party of our brother and sister and people are going to notice _and_ have something to say if we're not there."

"I don't care." I pouted again and he laughed, pecking my lips once more before sitting up again.

"What the fuck?" I shot up as Jasper turned around and we both froze seeing Alice standing in the doorway, a mixture of anger and betrayal on her face. She ran out of the doorway and I looked at Jasper before we both shot after her.

"Alice!" I shouted as I ran after her down the stairs. "Alice, wait!"

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, a few people turning to look at the two of us as we passed. I grabbed her arm and she tried to shake me off. "No, Edward. Don't talk to me. You know, maybe I should have listened when you said that Jasper wasn't interested. Maybe I should have listened when you told me he was gay!" It took all the effort I had in the world to not flinch away from her as her words increased in volume and it pitch. Painful. More people were staring at us as she shouted at me and I wanted to move this confrontation somewhere a multitude of people wouldn't bear witness to my little sister reaming me. "But never in a million years would I have realised that that was because he was fucking my brother!"

I froze and it seemed that everyone else did as well.

It seemed that I was right when I said that Alice would be pissed off when she found out about Jasper and I and that she would out us. Maybe catching the two of us wasn't the best way for her to find out but some part of me thought that she might have been a little more discreet about it.

Who the fuck am I kidding?

She's a fifteen year old girl. Of course she's going to tell everyone she can about what she knows.

I didn't look at anyone other than Alice as I moved out of the room and ran back up the stairs. I ran into my room, slamming the door behind me and leaning against it as the realisation that I had just been outed in front of the whole town in my own home hit me. I slid down the door and grabbed at my hair with my hands trying not to panic.

I could hear shouting happening downstairs as the music turned off and I knew that the party was over. I'd ruined my brother's graduation party.

"Edward?" I sniffed slightly, hearing Jasper's voice on the other side of the door. "Edward, baby? Can I come in?"

I moved away from the door and it swung open gently. Instantly he was at my side, his arms around me as he buried his nose in my hair.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He whispered softly and I shook my head, pulling away from him.

"Okay?" I looked up at him, trying to understand what I'd just heard him say. "Were you not downstairs? My sister just outed me – _us_ – to the entire town!"

"I know." He whispered, running his thumbs gently over my cheeks as he watched me closely. "But it's okay. I know it's scary to think that everyone knows but it's okay."

"I don't see how." I whispered, shaking my head.

"I know." He pulled me to him again.

"Everyone knows." I whispered and he rested his cheek on the top of my head. "I didn't want everyone to know." He pulled back and looked up at me and I immediately heard it how he would have heard it. "Well . . . not yet anyway."

"Then . . . when?"

"Well, actually I was going to ask you tomorrow if you wanted to go out together on Friday." I said softly and he shook his head, clearly confused.

"How would that make a difference, Edward? We go out together all the time."

"But I didn't want to go out as friends." I hoped I was clarifying this for him. "I wanted to take you out as my boyfriend."

A small smile appeared on his face at my words. "Like, on a date?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, Edward, I would love to go on a date with you. Where were you thinking?" I knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract me from the matter at hand. He was trying to take my mind off of everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes or so and for the minute, I would let him.

"Well, I know it's nothing fancy but I was going to suggest the diner. Somewhere in Forks." He looked surprised at my words as though he had been expecting me to say somewhere like Port Angeles or Seattle where we would be freer to be together. Not the diner in Forks.

"How about this? How about . . . we go out on Friday and I'll make the plans." He said softly and I shook my head but before I could say anything, he quickly kissed me, effectively turning my brain into a foggy mess and erasing any thoughts I'd had of anything. "I insist. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Edward? Jasper?" We both turned to see my mom at the door. "Everyone's gone and I think a discussion needs to be had."

Shit.

It was clear that we couldn't opt out of this so we got up and followed her downstairs. Rose and Emmett were sat on one of the sofas that had been moved back and Tanya was perched on the back at the other end. My dad was standing by the fireplace and Alice was standing in the corner of the room.

She glared at the two of us as we walked in and I glared at her right back. Her eyes flickered down to where Jasper and I were holding hands and I knew that she was pissed when her eyes shot up to mine and narrowed.

"Now, we're going to have a civilised talk about this." Dad stated, looking at Alice. "Alice, what you did tonight was wrong. It doesn't matter how you feel about your brother and Jasper being together what you did was wrong."

"How is it wrong when he knows that I like Jasper? I've liked him for ages and he knows that." She tried to defend herself and I laughed.

"Nearly two months isn't ages, Alice. And besides, Jasper and I have been together since before I knew about your crush on him." I shot back and she glared at me again. "How could you do that to me? To us? You had no right to out us like you did."

"Edward's right, Alice." Emmett spoke up, not looking at her. I knew then that he was mad at her. When Emmett is really pissed, he doesn't look at the one he's pissed at. He will avoid looking at you, no matter what. "It wasn't your decision to make. So what if he and Jasper are together? It doesn't matter because even if they weren't, Jasper still wouldn't like you. What? Are you homophobic or something? Is that why you didn't want to believe that Jasper's gay? You've got to accept that he and Edward are together."

"Says who?" My jaw dropped at her words and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did she really think that she was proving something to anyone. "Besides, two guys together is just wrong and disgusting."

I gasped quietly at her words and I felt Jasper tense next to me. In everything that had gone through my brain, every scenario, never once had the notion that my sister was homophobic entered my brain. I had been certain she would be pissed and I knew that it would take her a while to get used to but I'd never thought that those words would come out of her mouth.

My own sister thought that what Jasper and I had was disgusting.

Well, fuck her!

. . . . . . . . . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just like messing with the characters.**_

_"Says who?" My jaw dropped at her words and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did she really think that she was proving something to anyone. "Besides, two guys together is just wrong and disgusting."_

_My own sister thought that what Jasper and I had was disgusting._

_Well, fuck her!_

I stood there staring at Alice as though she had grown another head. But then again, the way everyone else was looking at her, she may well have done.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" My mom's raised voice broke me out of the shocked stupor I had been in and I looked over at her to see her glaring at Alice with more venom than I had ever seen her give anyone. Even Linda Stanley at the Easter fair last year when she had complain about the things my mother had baked to raise money for whatever cause it had been then. "Apologise to your brother and Jasper. Now!"

"No." She shook her head, seeming not to care about the fact that she was hurting the both of us in the process. "Just because I don't agree with something doesn't mean I have to be sorry about it. Why should I apologise?"

"Because what you just said was extremely rude and hurtful, young lady." _Uh-oh_, Dad just broke out the 'young lady'.

"But true." She sneered, staring at the two of us. Jasper's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him and it didn't go unnoticed. If I would say anything, it pissed her off more than finding out that the two of us were together. Well, at least now she knew, we didn't have to worry about it around the house anymore.

"You know what Alice, I'm tired of your crap." I snapped, surprised when Mom and Dad didn't say anything about my usage of the word 'crap'. "Just because you didn't get your way this time, doesn't mean that you can be a bitch about it. Yes, Jasper and I are together and no, we don't care what you think. Whether you like it or not, you have to deal with it. And if you can't, well you can stay the hell away from me."

I moved away from Jasper and out of the room towards the kitchen. I could hear him walking up behind me and sighed gently when he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder, pressing my nose into his neck as he kissed my forehead gently.

"Are you okay?" He whispered and I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"No." I said softly and he pulled me even closer. "I knew that she was going to be pissed when she found out but I didn't even imagine that she would be like that. I never would have guessed that my sister could be homophobic, especially when the rest of my family is so accepting of us being together."

"I know." He pulled away from me slightly, turning me around as he did. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pressing my forehead to his gently, closing my eyes. "But . . . it doesn't matter what she thinks, right? It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks because we're together. And I . . . am going to take my gorgeous boyfriend on a date he will never forget."

I chuckled at his cockiness, pulling back from him slightly. "So sure of yourself."

"Damn straight." He growled gently, causing me to laugh. "Come here." He gently wrapped his fingers around the back of my neck and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed gently, slowly for a minute or two before we heard someone clearing their throat and pulled away sheepishly. We both turned to see Tanya standing there with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Okay, not that you two aren't cute but still, this is the kitchen. Where food is made." She laughed walking up to us and wrapping her arms around our shoulders, which was just funny considering we were both over six foot and she was five foot six. Oh well, she gets points for trying I guess.

"Oh, come on Tan, it's not like we were doing the nasty on the worktops." Jasper winked as I blushed, staring at him. Did he really think about stuff like that? Well, it _is_ Jasper, so it really wouldn't surprise me.

"Please, do not give me that visual." She held up her hands and shook her head as the two of us laughed. She shivered again and made her way out of the kitchen, seeming to forget about everything she had come in here for.

"Are you okay, baby?" Jasper whispered in my ear, looking straight into my eyes.

"I don't know." I shrugged, letting out a breath. "Am I okay with everyone knowing? I guess, I mean, it wasn't like it was going to be a secret forever. Am I okay with how they found out? Not a fucking chance." He nodded in understanding. "I mean, having it just as the two of us, and yeah, maybe our families knowing, it was nice. And I didn't want to lose that." His brow furrowed slightly and I smiled at him. "Please, you can't say you didn't like it just being a select few in the know, can you?"

"I guess not." He relented, smirking. "But I guess that with everyone knowing now, we don't have to hide anymore. Which means I can kiss you whenever I like." His eyes flashed mischievously and I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, who says, mister?" I pushed him away slightly and I swear, he growled, clutching me closer to him.

"I do." He murmured, pressing his lips to mine. We were quick this time, knowing that anyone could walk in at any moment, as Tanya had proven only a moment ago. "And I know what you mean. It would have been nice to come out on our own terms and not by the hand of your sister. But unfortunately, what's done is done and we can't change it. We just have to grin and bear it I'm afraid."

"I knew you were going to say that." I groaned and he laughed as I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. He placed his hand gently on the back of my head and pressed a soft kiss into my hair.

We both jumped at the sound of screaming coming from the living room, both knowing that it was Alice shouting the odds with my parents. We slowly made our way back into the living room to see my parents standing there, red faced and furious and Alice standing there facing off with them, tears streaming down her bright red face. I didn't catch what had been said but I knew that it had to be about Jasper and myself considering we were what she was really pissed at.

She saw the both of us come into the room and glared at me. I noticed that none of this anger was directed at Jasper. It seemed that I was just the big bad brother that had taken him away from her. She was angry at me because she liked Jasper but he liked me.

And I was falling for him.

Hard.

But I think I'll be keeping that little bit of information to myself for the time being.

"Alice, you owe your brother and Jasper and apology." Dad said firmly as she glared at me. "Now, Alice."

"I'm not apologising. I thought that freedom of speech was a right in this country. I thought I was allowed to have my own opinions and thoughts and I shouldn't have to apologise for them." She stared at me as she said this and I felt my anger rising.

"Of course you don't, Alice." I snapped, not caring how I sounded. "You think that because you're you and you've been away or whatever it is you think, that you can say and do whatever the hell you want and not give a crap about anyone else. Not give a shit about the people that might get hurt. Well, you know what, Alice? You had no right to do what you did. Yeah, you may have been pissed off or what-the-hell-ever, but that does _not_ give you the right to shout out something personal, something that was not to be shared until we were ready for it come out, in front of the whole fucking town!

"You know what, you can stay the hell away from me from now on. For all I care, you can go back to your little boarding school and stay there, because you are no sister of mine." I snarled and her eyes widened at my words before I left the room and made my way upstairs.

I knew that Jasper was behind me so I didn't close the door to my bedroom behind me. I sat down on my bed, feeling him sit next to me and wrap his arms around me, pulling me close.

It was then that the frustration and anger that I'd been holding in since Alice's little declaration about Jasper and I came flooding out as tears starting pouring down my face. Jasper moved the two of us so that we were lying with his head on my pillow and mine on his chest. He didn't say anything at all, knowing I needed to let it all out. He just lay there, one hand gently rubbing small circles into the bottom of my back and the other, gently brushing his fingers through my hair.

He was all I needed at this moment in time.

His presence and his touch. I needed nothing else as I slowly let my frustrations out through my tears.

He didn't say anything as we lay there, he didn't need to and he knew that. He knew that all I needed was him and his presence. He held me tight to him as I allowed my tears to fall, gently pressing a kiss to my forehead or my hair every so often. I moved so that I could wrap my arms around him, squeezing him gently and I knew he had heard my silent thanks when he did the same.

I heard my door open a little while later and felt the bed dip next to me slightly as my mom placed her hand on my shoulder. She, like Jasper, didn't say anything, knowing that I needed a while to process everything in my mind.

"Are you staying tonight, Jasper?" She asked softly and I prayed to whatever power there was out there that he would. I needed him with me tonight.

"If it's alright with you and Carlisle." He said in an equal tone, running his fingers through my hair again. "I just want to make sure he's okay with everything."

"Tonight's been a shock to the system." She agreed and I could feel her eyes on me. "I think some part of Alice knows that she's wrong but she doesn't want to admit it. She's never been good at accepting when something's not going her way."

"Well, even if Edward and I weren't together, she wouldn't get her own way." He sighed gently and my mom chuckled lightly.

"I know but I think in her mind, if she didn't see it with her own eyes, it wasn't true." She ran her hand down my side gently, letting it rest on my hip and I rolled over, giving her a small smile. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Right now? I don't know but give me a few days or so and it should have all sunk in by then." She nodded, clearly upset by the way the evening had gone. Stupid Alice.

"You know that no matter what anyone else says, we love you and who you are. Nothing could ever change who you are to us." Her tone was soft and gentle but the conviction in there was unmistakable. It wasn't up for argument. And of that I was glad. "That goes for both of you." We both nodded. "You're going to come up against some obstacles that might seem to hard to get through but you both will because you're both so strong. You're going to come across some bigoted assholes who don't know when to keep their mouths closed but you know what? You both have to know that you're better and stronger than them and screw them." We both laughed at the look on my mom's face and partly because we'd never heard her use those words before. It was strange to hear the word 'asshole' come out of a woman who gives you a slap around the head for swearing.

"Thanks, Mom." I said softly, moving away from Jasper to give her a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, my baby." She pulled away from me and pressed a kiss to my temple. "Now, tonight's been a long night. Get some sleep." She leaned to the side, looking at Jasper with a smile. "Both of you."

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied, his southern drawl thickening as she laughed, rolling her eyes and muttering something about him being a charmer as she walked out of the room, leaving the door open slightly. I rolled my eyes, settling back next to him, feeling better than I had done ten minutes ago. "With everything that's going on, she still leaves the door open." He laughed and I nodded, sitting up again. "Where you going?" I could hear the pout without even turning around and I laughed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to get changed before going to sleep." I turned and found a thoughtful look on his face as he glanced down at his clothes.

"I see your point." He smirked as he moved towards me, placing a hand on either side of my face and pressing his lips to my own. "But why do we have to wear _anything_?"

"Because there's a good chance that my mom or dad is going to come in here first thing in the morning." I raised an eyebrow and I saw the hope of nakedness leave his eyes. "I know it sucks, love, but unfortunately, while the parentals are in the house, sleepwear must be worn." I saw him smiling at me, his eyes shining with something I couldn't place. "What?"

"You called me 'love'?" He whispered and I thought back to my words, smiling when I realised that I had indeed called him 'love'.

"It just seemed to fit." I shrugged, feeling my cheeks heat up as he stared at me intently.

"I like it." He whispered, his lips meeting mine again. I moaned gently before moving away from him and glancing at the door. It wouldn't surprise me if either one of my parents was standing on the other side listening to what we were doing. I climbed off the bed and made my way to my dresser, grabbing two t-shirts and two pairs of sleep pants, throwing one set at Jasper as he lay there on my bed watching me. "Thanks, baby."

I smiled at the name, knowing that he called all the girls he knew 'darlin' and I think he knew that I wouldn't have liked to be generalised with all of them.

I moved into my en suite, turning on the light before closing the door and leaning against it, letting out a deep breath and closing my eyes. Tonight had been one huge clusterfuck and I couldn't even imagine what the fallout from it was going to be. I knew that people in town were going to see me differently now. Jasper had always been open about his sexuality and sure he had had some confrontations when he first moved to Forks but after he had proven that he wouldn't back down they left him alone but that wasn't the same for me. The last thing everyone in Forks knew I had been with Bella and we had been good together.

Jasper may have been used to all of the narrow minded shit that would come our way but I wasn't.

I shook my head, changing into my sleepwear and quickly brushing my teeth before making my way out into the bedroom and throwing my dirty washing into the hamper by the door. I saw Jasper, laying back in the same position he had been only this time he was wearing the sleep pants and shirt that I had given him and he had his eyes closed.

I took a moment to let my eyes roam over my gorgeous boyfriend as he lay completely relaxed without a care in the world it seemed.

He truly was beautiful.

"It's rude to stare, you know." He mumbled and I laughed, walking over to him and climbing on top of him. I kissed him gently, to which he eagerly responded and I smiled to myself.

"Is it rude to stare at what's mine?" I whispered looking down at him as he sat up. I tucked his hair behind his ear and ran my fingers down his jaw gently. "Because I want to stare at you for as long as I possibly can." I pressed my lips to his gently and he gave a small moan in appreciation.

"I better go brush my teeth." He whispered and I pouted as I moved off him. He laughed, pushing me onto my back as he crashed his lips to mine forcefully before disappearing into the bathroom. _Fucking tease._

"Edward?" I looked over to the door to see my dad standing there. I sat up, crossing my legs in front of me as he walked into the room. "How are you doing, son?"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "I'm trying not to freak out but I know it's going to happen soon. I don't think that the entire situation has sunk in yet."

"You know that if you ever need to talk to someone, your mother and I are here for you, right?" I nodded and he glanced over towards the bathroom where I saw Jasper standing, smiling. He walked over to the two of us and sat behind me, wrapping his arms around me and placing his chin on my shoulder. "That goes for the both of you, you know that, right?"

"Thanks, Dad." I nodded, giving him a small smile as Jasper kissed my cheek, making me laugh.

"Right, I'm going to get out of here before you two give me a toothache." He chuckled and we both laughed. "Night, boys."

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Carlisle."

He flipped off the light as he walked out of the room, leaving the door open again and I rolled my eyes. Jasper let me go and we both moved under the covers quickly and I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me close to him so that my head was resting on his chest.

We talked for a little while before we both dropped off and I had to admit, it was the best nights sleep I'd had in a long time.

The week passed quickly as the holidays started and we were free to spend time together without having to hide away how we really felt about each other. We had received some disapproving looks as we went into the diner the other day but mostly, no one said anything.

Though to be fair, it was Georgina Stanley, Jessica's mother that had given me the evil eye. Probably for picking a guy over her daughter. But to be fair, with the way Jessica went on, why wouldn't I?

It had been scariest when Chief Swan had come into the diner and spoken to us. I had no idea what he was thinking about how my relationship with Bella had ended but to my surprise, he didn't bring it up. He just said that if there was anything he needed us to take care of then just to give him a call.

I wasn't sure what he was referencing but I nodded and said thanks anyway.

After that he just left the two of us in a cloud of confusion over the possibility that Police Chief Charlie Swan was possessed.

And least Jasper was convinced. I wasn't so sure but decided not to argue with him because he would probably pull some kind of mind trick to turn it around on me anyway.

He was mean like that.

However, Friday arrived sooner than I had thought it would and I had spent all day wondering where Jasper had planned for us to go out. All he had given me to go on was smart-casual and it opened up a wonder of ideas in my head.

I finally settled on a pair of black jeans and a dark green button down that my mom said brought out the colour of my eyes. Who was to argue with my mom? I wasn't brave enough to.

I made my way downstairs to wait for him to pick me up and heard Tanya, my mom, Rosalie and Emmett laughing in the living room. Noting that I had about ten minutes before Jasper arrived – because he was _always_ on time – I went to see what they were up to.

"Very nice, Eddie." Tanya giggled, clapping her hands lightly. "So where's he taking you?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." I sighed and my mom laughed, wrapping an arm around me as I sat down next to her.

"Well, wherever it is, I'm sure it'll be great." Rose smiled at me and I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering if she knew where we were going. "And before you say anything, I don't know where he's taking you. He wouldn't squeal." I pouted and the four of them laughed.

"Are you all packed for next week, honey?" My mom asked and I stared at her blankly. "You completely forgot, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know, it's just something we do _every_ summer." She laughed and it clicked.

"Oh, England!" I rolled my eyes, wondering how I could have forgotten. Every year my family spent around a month or so in the seaside town where my dad grew up. It was one of the best things we did all year. There was always shit to do and it was always sunny when we were there. A few of the locals I'd befriended while out there always said the opposite but oh well. It was nice when we were there and that was all that mattered.

"I was thinking, why don't you see if Jasper wants to come." I stared at her as though she had grown a second head which made her laugh. "Don't look at me like that. I'm serious. Rosalie is coming and I'm sure Alice will want to bring a friend. Tanya's got so many friends over there she doesn't want to bring anyone else and I just thought that you and Jasper would have a good time."

"Thank you, mom." I said softly, wrapping my arms around her and she laughed, pulling me into a hug. "I'll ask him tonight."

"Good boy." She whispered as the doorbell rang. I didn't understand why he would ring the doorbell considering he normally just let himself in, just as Rose did, but I guess it was all to do with the whole 'date' thing.

I got up and answered the door to find him standing there grinning. "Hey," he whispered, stepping closer to me.

"Hey, yourself." I said softly, kissing him quickly. "See you later."

"Have fun." I heard them shout from the living room, making me laugh.

"So . . . where are we going?" I asked and he laughed as he made his way to the passenger side and opening the door. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope." He laughed, crossing his arms across the top of the door, resting his chin on his arms. "So keep that pretty little mouth of yours closed about it until we get there and get in the car." He winked at me and I pouted at him, which in turn caused him to kiss me as I got into the car.

He smirked at me as I pouted at him, wanting to know where we were going. He took a hold of my hand, squeezing gently as our intertwined fingers rested on the console.

It didn't take me long to figure out that we were heading to Port Angeles but he still refused to answer where we were going. I had to admit, my boy was stubborn.

Did I mention, I'm not a huge fan of surprises? No? Well, maybe I should.

I couldn't help but grin as we pulled into the bowling alley. Jasper knew that I loved bowling but because the closest one was in Port Angeles, we weren't able to come here that often. Now I knew why Jasper wanted to leave Forks at three in the afternoon.

He grinned as he saw my excitement and laughed when I climbed out of the car quickly, waiting for him. "You're like a kid on crack." He laughed and I nodded, still grinning. "I thought you might like this."

"I do, thank you." I whispered, kissing him gently, not caring that we were in the middle of a parking lot at a bowling alley. "Come on." He laughed at my enthusiasm, following me in.

I loved everything about a bowling alley. Well, apart from the shoes, but they're just something you have to put up with. I loved the sound of the balls crashing into the pins, the smell of the alleys. I just loved everything about it.

Jasper grabbed our shoes and ordered some drinks and snacks for us. He made his way up behind me as I was lacing up my shoes and placed a hand on my back. "I know it's not romantic but-"

I shut him up, chastely kissing him and he smirked at me. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"No problem, baby." He stood up and made his way over to grab a ball as I watched him move, entranced by how graceful he was. He didn't belong on this plane. He was too perfect to be human. At least, that's the way it seemed to me. I knew I was just being an idiot teenager with his boyfriend, but I really didn't care.

He was it.

We played around for a couple of hours, both of us coming pretty close in scores and therefore trying to sabotage the other's game. It worked but that only meant that we were both equal but with lower scores.

There was one woman who was with her family that kept giving us disgusted glances and I knew it was really getting to Jasper. I even had to stop him at one point, standing in front of him, making sure that his focus was on me as I calmed him down. We didn't need him causing a scene and getting us kicked out of the bowling alley because of some narrow minded cow. I reminded him of what my mom had said when he stayed over at my house and he let out a deep breath, nodding, seemingly to himself as he relaxed.

We finished our game and headed out after that and I, being the perpetual child that I am, had the urge to stick my tongue out at the woman but somehow managed to refrain.

"Now, I've made reservations at Bella Italia and the Bushwhacker. Your choice." I groaned and he laughed. He had to have picked my two favourite places to eat in Port Angeles and now he was expecting me to choose between the two.

"Umm . . . I don't know, you're mean." I sat back in my seat and he laughed. "Um . . . let's go to the Bushwhacker." He smiled and nodded, taking the necessary turn to get us there.

I absolutely loved this place. Their penne pasta with prawns was amazing if you asked me and I wouldn't have anything else any time I came in here.

It didn't take us long to get seated and I grinned at Jasper as he looked over the menu. He glanced up and laughed, shaking his head. "Not looking for what you want?"

"I know what I want." I smirked at him and he looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, at some point in the evening, I want you but for now I'm going to go with the Cajun shrimp starter and then the penne pasta with prawns." I nodded, sounding his approval and I sat back as a waitress approached.

"Good evening, boys." She looked down at the two of us, clearly appreciating what she saw. "Ready to order?"

"Jasper?" He nodded and smiled. "I'll have the Cajun shrimp starter-"

"Make it two." Jasper added with a wink.

"And the penne pasta and shrimp main. What about you, love?" I asked and he blushed slightly. I furrowed my brows not sure as to why I'd got that reaction from him but oh well.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan please." He handed the menu's back to her and we both order cokes to drink. He still had a red tinge to his cheeks as he looked up at me. I raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on with him. "You called me 'love'. In front of the waitress."

"I did?" I was slightly surprised. That wasn't something I normally called him outside of the house – whether it be his or mine, it didn't matter – and I was surprised that I'd called him it now. But what surprised me the most was the fact that I didn't care. I didn't care who heard me call him love. I wanted people to know that he was with me. I didn't want to have to hide away how I felt about him. "Well, I don't care. I want people to know."

"I think the waitress was upset though." He laughed and I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Well, that's her problem." He laughed again I took his hand in mine, squeezing gently.

"Who are you and what have you done with my shy and nervous boyfriend?" He asked, his tone serious but the light in his eyes let me know that he was joking.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore, Jasper." I sighed and looked down at the table. He placed a finger under my chin and made me look at him again. "My mom was right. There are going to be people that don't understand, don't _want _to understand and I've just realised that . . . I don't care about them. They don't matter. The only ones that do are you, me and the ones that care about us."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He whispered, leaning across and kissing me gently.

"Hey, you know my family is going away next week?" I asked and he looked down, his shoulder slumping ever so slightly. He nodded and I knew what he was thinking. An entire month apart. It would be torture and I would seriously be considering asking my mom if I could stay here had she not given me permission to ask Jasper to come.

"Yeah, that's for a month, isn't it?" I nodded and he sighed. "Can't believe I'm going to be without you for a fucking month."

"Who says you have to be?" I asked and he looked up at me, confused. "My mom asked me to see if you wanted to come with us." I smiled and he sat there for a few moments, clearly confused before I saw it sink in and a giant smile spread across his face.

"You serious?" There was an excitement in his voice that I hadn't heard before. I knew it had to be the prospect of leaving the States for the first time. Even though he'd never left the country, his parents always made sure that he and Rosalie had a passport each, seeing as they had family that lived abroad and they never knew when there was going to be a time when they were needed.

"Of course." I laughed, shaking my head. "So, do you want to come?"

"Of course I fucking do." He grinned, crashing his lips to mine again. Once he'd settled down a bit, sitting back into his seat and our starters had arrived he looked back at me again. "So where is it?"

"It's on the south coast. It's amazing." He nodded, moaning in appreciation of the food and I laughed, knowing that I'd picked the right place. "And also, something else that might interest you." His eyebrows went up at my words. "It happens to be what I think is the gay capital of Britain." He smirked and I nodded. "Definitely no hiding there. No one there cares and we can be as open as we want."

"That's good."

"Plus, Pride is always interesting." I smirked and he looked up at me.

"What's Pride?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" I smirked and he scowled at me.

Sitting there eating dinner with Jasper, completely open and in public, I'd never felt more free than I did right now. There wasn't anything or anyone that could spoil this moment.

And I dare anyone to try.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Can anyone guess where in Britain they're going?**_

_**Right answers get a sneak peek.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Or Edward. Or Jasper. Insanely jealous of Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Fluff alert. If you're a diabetic, I wouldn't read. Not kidding, this chapter made **_**my_ teeth hurt as I was writing it._**

_**Edward**_

Seeing Jasper in a new place was fucking hilarious to say the least.

He was like a little kid in a candy store.

Watching him watch the English countryside through the window as the train moved from Gatwick through to the town we were staying in while we were here was nothing short of entertaining.

Even my mom and dad had snickered at him as he sat next to the window.

"How much longer do we have till we get there?" He asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

I looked out of the window and checked the station we'd just stopped at. "We're at Hove so about twenty minutes." He grinned and settled back into the seat as the train started moving again. "Excited, are we?"

"You think?" Emmett laughed from the seats behind us. He knelt on the chair and turned around, looking over the top of the seat. "He's been twitching like he's looking for a fix since we got on the plane at SeaTac. I thought dad was going to have to give him a Xanax." Jasper looked up and glared at him. "What? It's true. I thought you were going to have a fit when they announced that we were descending into Gatwick." I laughed and Jasper glared at me this time. I shrugged, unable to argue with what Emmett had said. Jasper huffed and crossed his arms, flopping back onto the seat and staring out of the window.

"Aw, baby." I chuckled, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Don't be mad. Come on. Don't pout." He made a little 'hmm' noise and turned further to the window. I nudged his neck with my nose. "Come on. I think it's cute. You're not mad, are you?" I pouted up at him, pulling the face I knew worked every time. I didn't use it often, only when I needed to. And my boyfriend being mad at me, I deemed it necessary. He glanced down at me, scowling.

"Don't look at me like that." He mumbled and my parents chuckled, knowing exactly what I was doing. I'd used it on them before and they knew it always got me what I wanted.

"Don't be mad, baby." I wrapped my arms around him and he grumbled at me. "Please."

"I hate you." I grinned, knowing that he wasn't really mad at me. "You promised you wouldn't use that look anymore."

"Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." I shrugged and he rolled his eyes at me. I pouted at him and he chuckled, giving me a quick kiss. I grinned, resting my head back on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Ugh. You two are gonna give me diabetes." Emmett grumbled, sitting back down next to Rose. I rolled my eyes as my parents laughed.

"Leave your brother alone." My mom grinned as she watched the two of us. I had no idea how she and my dad could sit backwards on the train. It had always freaked me out. I'd rather stand for the entire journey if I'm perfectly honest. Rose and Emmett were sat backwards as well. Tanya was sat across from them. Alice and her little friend, Bree had disappeared down the other end of the train somewhere. Oh well. Alice knew what stop to get off of, so what was I supposed to care.

I hadn't had an apology from her and part of me knew that I wouldn't be getting one anytime soon. Let her do whatever the fuck she wants until then. As long as she stays out of my way, I couldn't care less right now.

I got my boy and we're on holiday.

I don't need anything else right now.

_We are now approaching Worthing._

"This is us, baby." I sat up, standing up and grabbing my suitcase from where it had been against the wall of the train. Jasper was grinning again and I couldn't help but chuckle at him as he grabbed his suitcase and made his way over to the doors. We followed, laughing and he glared at me, before chuckling at himself.

"Hey, I know I'm being like a kid about being here but this is the first time I've been to a different country so . . ." He looked down at the ground, lurching to the side as the train slowed down, approaching the station.

"It's okay, love." I said softly, knowing why he was so excited. "Be as excited as you want to be. I think it's cute." He bit down on his bottom lip, looking down at mine before looking me in the eye again.

I pressed my lips to his softly, drawing the kiss out before moving away from him. "No one here knows us. No one here cares. There's no one here that's going to treat us like lepers or do shit to us while we're here. We're not in Forks. There are no Mike Newton's, no Lauren Mallory's, no Tyler Crowley's. No one."

"We're completely anonymous." He whispered and I nodded, giving him another quick kiss as the train stopped. I whacked the button as it started flashing and the doors opened for us to get off the train. I put my suitcase behind me, grabbing Tanya's as Jasper's grabbed my moms and they got off the train. Why they felt the need to wear ridiculous heels when travelling for hours on end. I'll never understand women.

I glanced down the platform to see Alice and Bree getting off the train, struggling with their own bags. Well, Bree had been smart and worn flats whereas Alice, like my mom and Tanya had not. She was not faring so well with her own suitcase. She looked over at where we were getting off the train and I could feel her glare from where I was.

Yeah, whatever.

"Maybe you'll think and not where ridiculous heels next time." Emmett laughed as my mother and sister scowled at him. Even Rose laughed as she climbed off the train. She was wearing some fluffy boots that she reasoned were so comfy she kept mixing them up with her slippers.

Apparently she'd nearly walked out of the house in her slippers because she thought she was wearing her boots. Apparently she'd forgotten to change them over.

She'd only just realised before she left the house.

Would have loved to have been there for that realisation.

We made our way out to the front of the station, Alice huffing as she stood there next to Bree going on about something or other. Jasper looked around at the small station, taking in the pub on the corner, the newsagents and the small café across the road. He looked amused at the fact that they drove on the other side of the road over here.

"There are our taxis." My dad pointed them out on the corner. He always used the same cab company when we came over here. Apparently they were trusted in this area. I didn't really care. As long as they got us to the house, that was all that mattered, right?

We all piled into the taxis pretty quickly and thankfully, Alice ended up in the one with Mom and Dad, Tanya and Bree while Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I were in the second one. The drive was short but watching Jasper watch the buildings going past brought a smile to my face. It was amazing how intrigued he was about the difference in places.

He was like a child that had had too many pixie sticks.

And he was hilarious.

Rose was, like her brother, watching the town go past as the cars moved, laughing at people shouting at each other from across the road. She was a little more subdued than her brother though. You could see she was excited by the gleam in her eye but other than that, her demeanour was calm.

She wasn't nearly as entertaining as her brother.

But then again, I preferred looking at him anyway. But that was beside the point.

Pulling up to the house we all climbed out and Jasper turned to look at me. "How the hell is it that you have two enormous houses in two completely different countries?" He asked, being jarred downwards by the weight of his suitcase.

"This is the house my dad grew up in." I chuckled, following my mom up the steps as she unlocked the door. "It's a little further from the town and seafront but it's quiet and it's only a few minutes further away from the train station."

"As long as we don't have to drive to get there, like in Forks, that's alright with me." He laughed, setting his suitcase down in the entrance hall. I shook my head, laughing.

"And you know what the best thing is though?" He shook his head, smirking. "Sunshine!" I whispered and he laughed, shaking his head again. "I'm serious, there's sunshine here. The sun actually comes out here. It's amazing."

"I can imagine." He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. "But I think the best thing is going to see you on the beach, not wrapped up in a jacket and scarf." I laugh, knowing that that was exactly the way it was back in La Push. There were no swimsuits or anything less than gloves and scarves on La Push beach. It was too cold for anything less.

"Come on," I pulled away from him, grabbing my suitcase and his hand, pulling him down the hallway. "Come see my room."

"Your parents going to be okay with that?" He chuckled and I let go of his hand as we climbed the stairs.

"Well, they better be. It's where you're staying while we're here." I stated and he stopped at the top of the staircase. "Rose is staying with Emmett so there's no reason why we shouldn't be allowed to stay in the same room together. The rules here will be the same as in Forks. Doors open and all that shit. Shouldn't change."

"Good." I walked down to my bedroom and opened the door, depositing my suitcase just inside the doorway, moving aside for Jasper to do the same. "Because I don't think I could last a month with you in the same house but not the same bed." He whispered, his lips brushing against my skin as he spoke, his warm breath fanning against my face. He was intoxicating and dangerous.

And he was mine.

"Are you boys hungry?" We separated at the sound of my mom's voice and turned to look at her, seeing her slight smirk. Underneath that I could see that she happy that we were happy. I think that meant more to her than anything else.

"I could eat." Jasper said softly, turning to look at me. "You?"

"We were going to order pizza. That alright with you boys?" We both gave her the 'duh' look teenagers always had perfected. "Just remember, door open boys." She laughed as she walked back down the stairs.

Jasper closed the door until it was only just open and I laughed. Technically we were following the rules and they couldn't do anything about it. We weren't doing anything wrong.

He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me, pressing his lips to mine as I relaxed into him. It was the first time we'd been alone all day and I relished wrapping my arms around him.

He pushed me backwards onto the bed and laughed as I fell over. I scowled up at him and he flopped down next to me. He ran his finger down my jaw and I couldn't help but smile at his gentle touch. He leaned over me, kissing me gently and I sighed, probably sounding like a complete fucking girl but I really didn't give a shit.

"I've got a surprise for you while we're here." He whispered and I raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head slowly, smirking at me evilly. "Don't even ask because I'm not telling you until we have a chance to be alone."

"Why not?" I complained and he chuckled, his fingers till running up and down my jaw again.

"Because it'll ruin the surprise and we wouldn't want that now would we?" I pouted at him and he shook his head. "That's not going to work this time. I'm working on building up my immunity to you and your pouty looks. They're not going to work on me for much longer."

"Wanna bet?" I laughed and he scowled at me. He ran his hand down my side and I sat up, trying to get away from him but he wrapped his arms around me, his fingers digging into my sides as I tried to get away. "Jasper! Jasper, quit it! Jasper, stop!"

"Surrender and I will." He laughed, clearly enjoying the struggle.

"Never!" I tried to move away from him again but he wasn't giving me an inch to move properly. "Jasper, stop!" I couldn't breathe properly as he continued his assault and I couldn't get him to stop. It was starting to hurt and I could feel the tears streaming down my face. He didn't fucking stop though. "Ah, it hurts!"

"Just surrender, then." He laughed and I shook my head. "Just surrender and I'll stop."

"Alright, alright, I surrender!" His fingers immediately stilled on my sides and he pulled me to him. I squirmed away from him, not trusting him just yet. He laughed and I scowled at him, moving away.

"Ah ah ah, you surrendered." He smirked, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to him. "That means you're mine." He whispered, scraping his teeth against my neck gently. "And I'm going to have my wicked way with you as soon as possible."

"Who said that- Ooh!" Whatever thought I'd been having at that point flew straight out of my head as he sucked on the pressure point on my throat. His hand moved from my waist and slipped in between us to the hard-on that was rapidly rising in my jeans. He ran his tongue over my skin and my eyes drifted closed. He ran his palm over my crotch and I could feel my hips moving against him, seeking whatever friction possible.

"Let go, baby." He whispered, I saw him glance at the door as his fingers popped the button on my jeans and pulled down my fly. His hand immediately gripped my cock, eliciting a moan from me. He quickly silenced me with his lips, swallowing my moans, pulling my cock out of my jeans, running his hand up and down, the barest hint of pressure, providing little of the friction I desired.

"Please." I whispered and he smirked against my lips, tightening his grip, running his thumb over the slit at the tip. I bit down on my lip, stifling my moan as he pumped up and down. "Please, Jasper."

"Come for me, baby. Come for me." He whispered, practically forcing his tongue into my mouth as I exploded all over his hand and my stomach. "Fuck, you're amazing."

"Fucking embarrassing." I whispered and he moved his head away from me slightly. "You'd think that that was my first handjob."

"I like that I do that to you." He said smugly and I rolled my eyes at him. "What? It makes me feel good to know that I can make _you_ feel good."

"Yeah, okay, so you get an ego boost for making me come like a thirteen year old after a wet dream." I laughed and he nodded, smirking smugly. "Okay, move. I need to clean up, thank you very much."

He moved off me and I made my way into the en suite, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes out of my suitcase on the way. I knew he was watching me and it made me feel good to know that he couldn't keep his eyes of me. I loved the feeling. I closed the door and started the shower, stripping off as the water heated up.

Climbing into the shower, I let out a small moan as the hot water ran over my muscles, tense from all the travelling we'd done today. Eleven hour flight from SeaTac to Gatwick and then nearly an hour on the train, I was feeling a little travel weary and wanted to do nothing but sleep. Unfortunately, I knew that I needed to stay up until it was a decent enough time to go to sleep to try and get my body clock in order.

I turned around, letting the water run over my back, letting the hot water run over me. I stayed in there for a few more minutes before climbing out and grabbing the towel. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the fact that my boyfriend was on the other side of the door, waiting for me.

That wasn't something I'd ever really had before.

Yeah, I had been with Bella for a long time but there was something about being with Jasper that made me feel lighter than I had before. Maybe it was because I had always known that there was something not right about being with Bella. She meant a lot to me and being with her was great and not something I'd ever forget but being with Jasper was something I couldn't describe. It made me sound like a goddamn girl but I didn't give a flying fuck. He made me happy and that was all that mattered, right?

Besides, he knew how to hit all the right spots and that wasn't something I was going to complain about.

After getting dressed I walked back out into the bedroom, I saw that Jasper was still relaxed, lying back on the bed. He had an arm thrown across his eyes and his t-shirt had ridden up slightly, exposing a thin sliver of his stomach, the thin trail of hair disappearing into his jeans and I couldn't help but lick my bottom lip. He was simply gorgeous.

And he was mine.

I dropped the towel and dirty clothes on top of my suitcase as I walked over to the bed, climbing up next to him, straddling him gently.

"Be careful," he mumbled, not moving an inch. "My boyfriend's not gonna be happy that you're doing that."

"Oh no?" I smirked, biting my bottom lip. "Well, you better stop me then."

"Don't wanna." He moved his arm, a small smirk appearing on his lips. He sat up, wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me to him. "You're beautiful, you know that, right?" He whispered and I felt my cheeks flush. "Don't be embarrassed. You're gorgeous and I'm gonna let you know that as often as possible."

"I could say the same for you, you know." He grinned, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my nose in his neck and I felt him doing the same.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened slightly, revealing my mom. We moved apart slightly and she smiled at the two of us. "Pizza's here. You better grab some before your brother eats it all."

We clambered off the bed, knowing that what my mom had said was not an empty threat. We made our way downstairs and my dad grinned at us, motioning to a Domino's box.

"I hid that one from your brother." He laughed and we grabbed the box, making our way into the living room where Emmett, Rose, Tanya, Bree and Alice were sitting eating their own pizza.

"Where did you get that?" Emmett looked shocked that he had missed a box and we laughed, making sure to keep it away from his paws. "Where did that one come from?"

"Dad." I said simply, opening the box and grabbing a piece. "He knew that you would eat practically all of it so he hid one for us before you could get to it."

"That's not fair." He pouted and we laughed.

"No," Rose shook her head, taking a bite of her own slice. I noticed she had hers guarded from my brother's overactive appetite as well. "What's not fair is that you eat it all before anyone else gets a look in."

"What? I can't help it. I'm a growing boy." He grinned and we shook our heads at him. Bree hadn't lost her look of slight panic when Emmett was around. She would learn soon enough that there was nothing underneath the huge exterior other than fluff. Maybe some sawdust but other than that, nothing. He was harmless. But his size was intimidating and a lot of people couldn't really see past it.

"Emmett, you eat like that for much longer, you'll be growing sideways and end up like a bowling ball with legs." Dad walked in and we all grinned at Emmett's not so impressed expression. "What? It's true."

Dinner was filled with nothing but jokes at Emmett's expense and making plans for the next few days. Emmett had decided that he wanted to see the LadyBoys of Bangkok as soon as possible and we'd all given him a questioning look.

"Hey," I stood up, grabbing the discarded pizza box that Jasper and I had used, grabbing his hand. "Wanna talk a walk down to the beach?" I asked and he grinned, nodding. "Anyone else wanna come?"

"Mind if we come?" Emmett asked, standing up and I shook my head. He took hold of Rose's hands, pulling her up gently.

"Mom, Dad? You wanna come?" I asked and they shook their heads, leaning into each other.

"No thanks, honey. We're just going to stay in tonight." My dad wrapped an arm around my mom's shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling up at us.

I grabbed the rest of the pizza boxes and shoved them on the side in the kitchen before running upstairs and grabbing my shoes and jacket. It might have been warm outside but you couldn't be too careful.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and followed Emmett and Rose out of the house. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. It didn't take us long to get to the seafront and I could see that Jasper was mesmerised by the sea. He'd never really known the sea, having grown up in Texas and not having that much of a chance to see it in La Push, I knew it was something he was going to make the most of while we were here.

"Come on," I said softly, grabbing his hand again and making my way out onto the pier. He followed me silently, a confused look on his face as he watched me. "What's that?" He asked, looking up at the small building on the end of the pier.

"They're remodelling it into a new club. It's been closed for a while but I think they're reopening with a new name." I looked up at the doors of the closed club, wondering whether it would make it or whether it would end up closing down like the last one. "That's not why I brought you down here." I pulled him close to me, standing behind him and wrapping my arms around him. "Look." I turned him around to look at the water. There was nothing in between him and the view. Just the water and nothing else. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is." He whispered, turning his head to look at me. "Beautiful." He pressed his lips to my temple as I rested my chin on his shoulder. "It's just so big. It seems endless."

"Makes everything else seem so insignificant, doesn't it?" I said softly and he nodded, closing his eyes. "Enjoying the trip so far?"

"More than I thought I would enjoy it. But tomorrow's another day, right?" He chuckled and I looked up at him.

"You say that like you're expecting it to go wrong. Like you're expecting something bad to happen." I lifted my head up slightly and he looked at me, a small smile on his face.

"You're forgetting Alice is here with us on this trip." He said softly and I nodded, understanding his reasoning. Who knew what she was going to do while we were here. Hopefully, she would leave us alone and not try and start anything while we were here but I didn't trust anything she did or said at face value. She was still pissed and there was no telling when she was going to say something in front of the wrong people.

Knowing my luck she'd wait until we were back in Forks where there were people that we knew and people that would judge us. No one here gave a crap about anything. No one here knew us and no one here gave us a second glance. To them we were two teenagers enjoying being by the sea.

Back in Forks it was another story. One I didn't want to think about right now.

I had my boy in my arms and that was all that mattered to me.


End file.
